


Haikyuu Oneshots

by Risingstorm15



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi passes out a lot, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Haiba Lev, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, More tags to be added, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Yaku Morisuke, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 35,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingstorm15/pseuds/Risingstorm15
Summary: Oneshots of our favourite volleyball dorks, requests open!(Or the excuse for me to write ships I wish were cannon whilst having zero knowledge of actual Japanese culture or volleyball other than what I learnt in the show, so apologies!)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 96
Kudos: 672





	1. To bare your insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 1: Iwaizumi messes up and Oikawa cries. Also it would be great if the team rallies around their beautiful setter

‘Iwa-chan!’

Chuckling fondly as her son raced to meet his friend, Oikawa Sakura made her way to meet her own companion.

‘You’d think they hadn’t seen each other in years,’ Iwaizumi Kiyo greeted with a friendly wave.

‘They never run out of energy,’ Sakura agreed with a small sigh.

The two mothers sat and watched their sons laugh happily as they passed a volleyball between them. Ever since they had moved in a few houses down the street the Oikawas had been a fixture in the lives of the Iwaizumi family.

Both mothers had quickly taken a liking to one another, which was just as well since their children were inseparable after their first meeting.

‘You know it’s getting harder to keep them from sneaking out to share a bed,’ Kiyo murmured, breaking the comfortable silence.

‘I keep telling Tooru that he will sleep just fine if Hajime isn’t there but neither seems to care what I have to say on the matter. Besides, they are adorable cuddled up together,’ Sakura replied with a fond glimmer in her caramel eyes.

‘Maybe they’ll grow out of it once they’re older?’

‘We’ll just have to wait and see’.

They did not grow out of it.

In fact it was a strange morning when Kiyo or Sakura did not walk in to wake up their son to find two boys curled around each other in bed. And while it was innocent whilst they were children, their friendship only blossomed with age in to something far more intimate.

Yes, girls fawned over the messy brown locks and model smile Oikawa sported whilst at school, and boys grew envious of his never-ending confidence.  
But to anyone who knew Oikawa they knew that Iwaizumi was the only person he would ever look twice at.

Iwaizumi never seemed to be bothered by the natural flirting and narcissism his boyfriend radiated because he knew the shy soul which really existed behind Oikawa’s façade, too many breakdowns had taught him that Oikawa was probably the most insecure person he had ever met in his life. He was the most loyal one too, once you were counted as his friend you would have his undying support to the end of the line.

So what occurred that afternoon just before practice was an extreme anomaly.

‘You know Kindaichi, we should work on our blocking today, our last game was far too close in scores for my liking,’ Oikawa commented brightly as he sauntered towards the gym.

The rest of the team minus Iwaizumi trailed after him in a pack. 

Having realised that Oikawa had spoken to him, Kindaichi stuttered nervously.

‘Y-yes Oikawa’.

Smiling his 1000-kilowatt smile Oikawa spun to face the team, pausing them in their walk.

‘That’s not to say that I think we played particularly worse than usual. Yours spikes and receives were on point. However if that nobody team can get that many spikes past our blockers….well, best not do that again, shall we?’

Seeing the determined nod of agreement they shared, Oikawa silently pulled open the changing room doors and, alongside his team, began to change for practice.

Whilst they dressed, Oikawa found himself tuning in to the loud voice wafting from the court, one that he recognised deep within his soul to be his beloved Iwa-chan.  
Though the girl he was talking to was a newcomer and he didn’t recognise her voice at all. Having tuned in mid-conversation Oikawa found himself stiffening along with the rest of the team when he heard her whined out words.

‘But Iwaizumi surely you have noticed that we have been getting closer lately!’

‘I’m sorry Yoko, but I’m already in a relationship’.

A collective surge of relief swept through the changing room as the team’s ace did not deny his relationship to their captain. It was common knowledge amongst the Aobajohsai team that their two leading players were a couple, and even though they ‘fought’ a lot, the affection between them was obvious on and off the court.

‘With that flirt Oikawa! Surely it’s not right that he so openly shows attention to others. How do you know he’s even remaining loyal to you?’ Yoko could be heard yelling.

Oikawa’s fists turned white where they clutched the uniform shirt he was moments from packing away. If there was anything he truly couldn’t stand it was people questioning his loyalty to his Iwa-chan. However the knowledge that his boyfriend would soon set her straight did put a sly smirk on his lips.

A smirk that fell flat at the words that soon left his boyfriend’s lips.

‘Look I do agree sometimes his loyalty is in question but for the most part he’s trustworthy’.

For the most part?

‘You have to admit Iwaizumi, he is kind of annoying. Surely I would be a far better choice. You said yourself this morning that I looked nice with my new haircut’.

‘And you do look nice Yoko, in fact you’re far more beautiful than Oikawa. Yes, I agree his is incredibly annoying most of time, he’s lazy, uncooperative, rude and incredibly clingy to the point where I sometimes just want to tell him to go bother someone else, but…’

Anything Iwaizumi was about to add was interrupted when Yoko pointed triumphantly towards the changing room doorway.

Iwaizumi felt his heart stop as he followed her finger to see his boyfriend standing silently in the doorway, a single tear falling slowly down his cheeks. The utter devastation in those beautiful eyes had Iwaizumi’s lungs suddenly finding it hard to take in air.

‘T-Tooru…’ Iwaizumi began before trailing off as Oikawa turned and fled the gym, his shoes squeaking loudly on the polished floors.

And in the doorway space he had left Iwaizumi saw the entire rest of the team sending him death glares that would set that orange-haired Karasuno first year screaming.

Because a little-known fact about Aobajohsai was that the team may appear to be annoyed by their captain’s antics but they loved and admired their setter more than anyone, and damned be the soul that messed with Oikawa Tooru.

Annoying  
Clingy.  
Lazy.  
Rude.  
Uncooperative.

His Iwa-chan who knew intimately just how insecure and fragile Oikawa’s heart could be had chosen to ignite every doubt he had ever had about himself.  
He knew he put a bit too much work in to presenting his façade of ‘yes, I am the best’ to everyone but surely he wasn’t annoying…

Resting his back against the cherry blossom tree, Oikawa let the tears fall without embarrassment as he buried his face in his knees. He had been there crying for some time when a familiar pair of footsteps could be heard.

‘Tooru, I am so, so sorry that you heard that’.

A flare of anger ignited within his soul as Oikawa wrenched his face up to meet the guilty gaze of his boyfriend.

‘Are you sorry that you said it or sorry that you got caught?’ he demanded.

Iwaizumi held his gaze for mere moments before mumbling a quiet, ‘both’.

‘But what you didn’t hear is what I was about to say when she interrupted. I was about to say that yes, you do have bad qualities, we all do! I’m brash, loud, blunt and sometimes unnecessarily cruel with my words. But I don’t care about any of that because I love you. I love that you have the wit to banter back to me when I call you annoying on the court, I love that you are always around me because let’s face it I have no other close friends, and you know I always joke about you being lazy but I would never want for you to risk your knee, and you’re rude but so am I, we fit each other perfectly. And as for uncooperative, well you are the best team player there is on the court,’ Iwaizumi added, panting for breath once his tirade was complete.

‘It still hurts Iwa-chan…that you said it at all’.

‘And I am going to spend the rest of my days repaying for ever daring to say such cruel things about you, no matter what my next words would be. Oh, and you’ll be happy to know that the team verbally kicked by ass. Mad-dog also has a mean right hook’.

A stifled giggle arose from Oikawa’s small form.

‘Serves you right Iwa-chan’

‘Hey!’


	2. A Healing Hand part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga, Hinata and Akaashi are Omega Healers who have built up a reputation for working miracles. When king Sawamura Daichi of the Karasuno kingdom is sick and his people in need of healers Kuroo is sent to 'collect' the Omegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys this is part 1 of this story and just to warn you if you don't like ABO Dynamics don't read this story, other oneshots will suit you better. But honestly the ABO is not very prevalent really.

The storeroom was finally clean.

Sneezing as some of the floating dust tickled his nose, Akaashi placed the final vile on the liquids shelf. In his hurry, Hinata had been placing bottles and herbs in the wrong places and Suga had patiently asked Akaashi help their fellow Healer reorganise the storeroom to its rightful condition.

He had long admired Suga for many reasons. The dove-haired Healer was fantastic at his craft, having studied the body closely and learnt the healing properties of many herbs and minerals. It had seemed strange to the villagers that their new Healer would use plants and minerals to heal injuries and cure sickness. Alpha and Beta doctors almost always prescribed bleeding and Opioids for ailments.

But having worked with Suga for years now Akaashi knew that the older Omega’s seemingly ‘strange’ remedies worked medical miracles.

Infection rates in the village were at an all-time low, more Beta women and Omegas were surviving their births and those who were bed-ridden would arise healthily soon after a visit from the gentle Healer.

The fact that he was so respected as an Omega had also drawn Akaashi and Hinata to become his apprentices.

Though now, after many long nights of learning Akaashi could proudly call himself a Healer equal to Suga’s knowledge.

Whilst he had first been utterly lost at the sight of so many different plants, leaves, seeds, lotions, poultices and tools he now knew them as well as his own body.

‘Oh this looks wonderful Akaashi,’ Suga’s gentle voice commented.

Having not noticed the other’s quiet approach Akaashi flinched slightly but soon recovered his witts.

‘Thank you Suga, I think that everything should be in its rightful place by now,’ he agreed.

‘Well it better be because you checked like a hundred times!’ Hinata chirped, popping up from where he was collecting a few dead leaves which had dropped under the counter.

The bright-haired Omega had frustrated Akaashi at first. Having never had younger siblings or been very social he found himself unsure of how to respond to the exuberant boy. But Hinata had soon been shown to be invaluable when children and frightened patients required healing as he had a natural way of befriending people.

‘Yes, well now everything is clean and put away we need to go over our duties for today,’ Suga decided aloud.

Flicking through their records, Suga began reading through their schedule for the day, the long list causing Akaashi to sigh internally. It seemed he would be in for a late night.

‘Well we’ve finished our cleaning so that’s one job done! Next we need to visit Mrs Kato and apply a new poultice to her leg, old man Ukai needs to be examined since his grandson is concerned about his aching joints, we need to stocktake our herbs and mix up some new poultices and we need to collect some more poppy seeds and ragwort from the garden…’

A loud crash of their door slamming open had Suga pausing in his list, and all of them immediately on alert.

Rushing to face what was surely to be some sort of emergency, the Omegas entered their front room to find an unexpected sight.

Six armed Alphas were looking about the room, their assorted weapons and armour glinting in the morning light. Their tunics were a deep black with a small orange crow emblazoned on the pauldron. 

At the entry of the three Omegas the men were immediately sniffing the air with predatory eyes, causing Suga and Akaashi to quickly move in front of Hinata. Pasting a polite smile on his lips, Suga dared to break the tense silence.

‘Good morning gentlemen, how may we help you?’

The tallest Alpha moved forward, his dark fringe obscuring his eye.

‘I am Kuroo Tetsuro, captain of the Karasuno army. We are looking for the Healers Sugawarra Koushi, Hinata Shoyou and Akaashi Keiji’.

Casting a hesitant glance amongst themselves Akaashi moved to speak, casting his usual bored expression around the room.

‘You have found us’.

Some silent signal must have been given as immediately three of the Alphas who had been slowly edging their way around the room were grabbing the Omegas in a tight hold.

Struggling against the harsh grip forcing his arms behind his back, Akaashi found himself unable to match the superior Alpha strength being used.

‘As you know our Northern kingdom has been at war with the Aoba Johsai kingdom. Our king, Sawamura Daichi is not recovering from his wounds and our healers can not keep up with the injured flooding in. You are to come with us and use your knowledge to heal them,’ Kuroo calmly stated, uncaring of the desperate whining of the trapped Omegas before him.

‘We cannot do that! We are needed here!’ Hinata cried out desperately.

‘We knew you would say that. Guys, you know what to do,’ Kuroo chuckled.

Immediately a cloth was being thrust over Akaashi’s mouth and nose, and knowing from experience what was likely contained on the coarse material he desperately forced himself not to breathe in.

From the corner of his eye he could see Suga was also struggling madly whilst Hinata’s eyes were fluttering shut as he fell limp against his captor.

The sight of his beloved fellow Omega taken down breathed fire in to Akaashi’s soul and he kicked out sharply against the Alpha’s shins.

The loosening of his grip and hiss of pain allowed Akaashi to rip free and suck in deep breaths as he grabbed the closest scalpel he could reach with a furious snarl.  
As he whipped around with his scalpel poised in his hands he was met with the sight of Suga also fainting and five alphas reaching for their weapons, one with golden hair was favouring his leg.

Grinning savagely at the idea that he had caused that injury, Akaashi struck out swiftly against the first alpha that attempted to grab him, slicing a small cut on the man’s hand and causing him to back off with a yelp.

In his frenzy to protect his friends Akaashi had lost track of the sixth Alpha, an oversight he recognised when said Alpha lunged at him from behind, sending the raven-haired Omega to the wooden floor and the scalpel falling from his grasp.

Flipping over on his back, Akaashi found his wrist and legs quickly held down as one of the shorter Alphas straddled his chest.

No amount of struggling or holding his breath could save him this time and Akaashi soon found the dizzying scent of Wolfsbane entering his nose.

Before long his struggles were down to feeble twitches as the rag was not removed from his face and the bitter scent forced his body in to shut down.  
The last thing his hazy eyes made out was the wide-eyed stare of the Alpha above him, his golden eyes slitted like an owl’s.

A soft, ‘I’m sorry…’ followed him in to darkness.


	3. A Healing Hand pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi vaguely accounts a journey, Bokuto...your crush is showing, and the Omegas are given a choice

Akaashi only remembered snatches of their journey.

At one point he half-awoke to the rocking feeling of a horse’s canter beneath him. The warm arms holding him close were so comforting he found himself letting out a soft whine.

‘Shh Akaashi, go back to sleep,’ a deep voice murmured in to his ear.

Whimpering at the fuzziness of his thoughts Akaashi’s tired eyes glimpsed a pair of concerned golden iris’ glancing down at him before he found himself swallowed up by his tiredness once more.

At one point he thought he heard Hinata crying.

The sound of his fellow Omega in distress had Akaashi groggily glancing across a fire-lit campside to see Hinata curled in a tiny ball, shivering in fright as a young, dark haired Alpha couched before him with a cup, trying to coax the boy in to drinking.

Akaashi wished to move and comfort his friend but he found himself unable to stay awake as tiredness swamped his thoughts again.

The next time he awoke it was due to a violent shock.

One second he had been drifting in sleep and the next he was hitting the surface of freezing cold water. His surprise meant he had not taken in air, and the darkness of the water had him thrashing and confused as to which way was the surface.

Moments later his shoulders were gripped by strong hands and his coughing and shivering body was pulled in to what he dimly registered to be a small boat moored at a jetty.

Voices filtered in to his shocked mind with startling clarity.

‘I’m so sorry I tripped and dropped him! I didn’t expect that rope to be there!’

‘You idiot Lev! He almost drowned!’

‘Someone get some blankets’

Through the chaos of clambering voices Akaashi panted harshly, his metallic blue gaze wide and terrified. He found his gaze pinned to that of those familiar golden eyes which were gentle with concern.

‘Hey, it’s okay now’

The crouched Alpha was handed a cup which he quickly offered to Akaashi.

Taking it in his shaking hands, Akaashi gulped down the slightly warm drink desperately, not having realised how sore his throat was.

Waiting patiently as Akaashi finished his drink and panted desperately for a few minutes, the Alpha was ready to catch him when Akaashi’s limbs lost their strength and he tipped sideways.

Unsure of why he was suddenly so weak Akaashi found his answer at the angry voice of the golden-eyed Alpha.

‘First he’s dropped in to the sea in the middle of Winter and now you drug him, Tsukishima!’

‘Oh calm down Bokuto, we can’t have him fighting us the rest of the way to the castle’.

‘He’s traumatised enough as it is…’

The arguing faded as Akaashi found himself slumping in to the warm embrace of the Alpha he now knew to be Bokuto.

The next time Akaashi awakened it was for good.

The happy faces of Suga and Hinata swam in his blurry vision as his fellow Omegas rejoiced at his awakening.

‘Oh Akaashi we’re so glad you’re awake!’

Blinking harshly, he registered that he was lying on a matress which Suga and Hinata were apparently sharing with him if their scents were any indicator.  
‘You’re both okay,’ he murmured groggily.

‘I woke up about an hour ago and Suga just after me, we were worried about how long you were asleep!’ Hinata gasped out.

‘I slept the whole trip here but Hinata was awake for some of the time and he tells me we’ve arrived in the Karasuno Kingdom,’ Suga murmured.

Pushing down the whimper that threatened to rise from his throat at the knowledge that he was so far from home and in a strange land, Akaashi forced himself to sit up and was glad for the easing of fogginess it brought his mind.

‘Has anyone come for us yet,’ Akaashi asked curiously eyeing the bolted door to their chamber.

As if his words had summoned him, the door was pushed open as Kuroo entered, his familiar bedhead causing the Omegas to huddle together nervously.  
The Alpha set down on a nearby stool and fixed them with a gentle gaze.

‘I’m sorry for all the distress we’ve caused you three. If we had thought you would have come willingly to aid us we could have avoided this unpleasant business’.

‘Do you really expect us to help you after you kidnapped us?’ Hinata growled softly.

‘Yes,’ Kuroo stated calmly, without missing a single beat.

Taken aback by his blunt reply the Omegas listened as the Alpha continued.

‘You are Healers, and more than that you are Omegas. You have a natural need to nurture which makes your position perfect for you. I believe that you will help us because you can’t bear to see others suffer’.

Kuroo did have a point. As much as Akaashi feared Alphas in general, and the fierce nature of Karasuno’s people, he found himself itching to begin treating the wounded.

‘And just say you were correct. We need supplies, we need healing rooms and your promise that no harm is to befall any of us,’ Suga replied steadily.

A spark of respect lit up Kuroo’s eyes before he was smiling at them warmly.

‘You have my word. And my men packed up as much of your supplies as we could bring with us. Anything else you need we shall fetch. Your reputations are that of miracle workers, we need you to perform a miracle here’.

‘It’s hardly a miracle Kuroo, it’s just herbs. But if you will show us to our patients we will get started so that we may go home swiftly,’ Akaashi muttered with a roll of his eyes.

Standing with a flourish of his ink coloured cloak, Kuroo opened the door of their chamber and gestured for them to join him.

‘Sugawara, you shall attend to the king with me, Hinata and Akaashi shall work with our healers to treat the wounded soldiers and civilians. Kageyama and Bokuto shall be your personal guards to make sure you befall no harm,’ Kuroo informed.

Glancing in to the hallway Akaashi noticed two soldiers standing at attention, apparently having waited for Kuroo’s introduction. 

Akaashi was surprised to find a feeling of warmth and safety filtering in to his soul at the mention of Bokuto’s familiar name, and for the first time he beheld the Alpha’s visage closely.

Bokuto was tall, with broad shoulders and strangely spike hair. His uniform hid none of his perfect shape and muscles, causing Akaashi to blush slightly. That blush flared stronger when the Alpha was found to also be observing him closely and sent him a playful wink.

The flustered pattering of his heart at the sight of the Alpha had his inner wolf howling happily and with a small notion of dread Akaashi realised that his new existence was going to be interesting indeed.


	4. The Off Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so to understand this one you've got to have seen that Pinterest/Tumblr post where they theorise that when Hinata gets picked up he goes kinda weird. Hence the subject of this oneshot.

1\. Asahi and Daichi

Azumane Asahi always seemed to attract people who were energetic.

For some reason he was like a flame to their moths and within three years of high-school found himself surrounded by energetic players like Nishinoya and lately Hinata.

While he’d been friends with Nishinoya for enough time to be comfortable around the loud libero he found himself constantly stammering and nervous around the antics of their red-haired middle blocker.

Usually when it was clear that Hinata’s endless questions and declarations of wanting to be the ace got too much for Asahi, Kageyama would yank Hinata away to practice. Unfortunately today Kageyama was working with coach Ukai on a new technique, leaving Asahi alone with Hinata.

‘How do you get so much power is your serves?’

‘Do you need raw power to be the ace?’

‘Can you serve for me so I can practice receiving?’

‘What else do I need to work on to be the ace?’

With each question Hinata would leap in to the air, waving his arms excitedly as he did so. Apparently, he wanted to look Asahi in the eye to ask his questions and so had been leaping closer and closer to the flustered wing spiker.

‘Uh y-you don’t n-need to work on much more r-right now,’ Asahi managed over Hinata’s wild babbling.

Thankfully for him, Suga had nudged Daichi over on the other side of the court and the captain had realised just how flustered his fellow third year was getting. Trudging over to the pair Daichi sighed at Hinata’s antics before reaching up and snagging Hinata under the arms mid jump.

Immediately the loud babbling was cut off and Hinata’s arms fell limply at his side.

Silence filled the gym and Daichi held Hinata aloft with wide eyes.

‘Uh Daichi…I think you broke him,’ Suga murmured as he wandered over.

And to Asahi who had the clearest picture of Hinata it did indeed appear that Hinata had just been…turned off. Rather like powering down a computer. The orange-haired boy was just hanging there in Daichi’s arms, his eyes completely blank and mouth slightly slack. 

‘Oh no, guys, I think you might have killed him!’ Asahi fretted as the moments went by and Hinata just continued to stare blankly at his chest.

The rest of the team, shocked by the sudden silence had gathered around worriedly and as Asahi placed Hinata on his feet coach Ukai was crouching slightly to look over him.

‘Hey kid! You okay? Can you hear me?’ their coach quizzed.

Hinata was silent for a few moments more before something in his mind seemed to click and he blinked rapidly.

‘What are you all looking at?’ Hinata asked confusedly.

Glancing at each other for a moment incredulously, coach Ukai fixed Hinata with a questioning gaze.

‘Uh kid, you just kind of blanked there for a bit, you sure you’re feeling okay?’

‘Oh, did someone pick me up or catch me mid-jump? Because when that happens my mind just kind of blanks out and I get really tired, I don’t know why. Mum calls it my off switch,’ Hinata explained calmly.

Though no one really understood the reason behind Hinata’s quirk there was always someone there to deal with the aftermath of a groggy middle blocker whenever incidents did occur.

2\. Bokuto 

Bokuto had to admit he admired the Karasuno first year.

That ball of energy rivalled even his own stamina, and he was a fast learner when it came to taking on their advice during late night practices.

The fact that Hinata clearly looked up to Bokuto and persistently labelled him as ‘cool’ certainly helped their relationship along.

On the last night of training camp their usual group of Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo, Lev, Tsukishima and Hinata were getting in some last minute training before the final games the next day. While at first Akaashi bemoaned their height difference in teams it was soon clear that they weren’t bound by their shorter height and could put up quite a fight.

‘It’s yours Hinata!’

‘Lev, Tsukishima, wait a second to jump!’

Bokuto could only watch in slow motion as Hinata leapt to spike the ball and aimed for the one spot that the blockers couldn’t reach.

The sound of the ball slamming in to the gym floor was beautiful to his ears.

‘Hey, hey, hey Hinata! That was great!’ Bokuto cried as he rushed forward and swept Hinata off his feet, hugging the small boy tightly.

He was shocked however when he didn’t hear Hinata reply with his excited cries of joy but instead found himself holding up a limp body.

‘Hey Hinata, you okay buddy?’

Hinata was silent in his arms and when Bokuto pulled back to look at his face he found himself shrinking back slightly at the blank-eyed stare he received.

‘Uh Tsukishima, I think I broke your teammate,’ Bokuto called.

Pushing his glasses up, Tsukishima jogged under the net and chuckled lightly as he took in Bokuto’s predicament.

‘Oh don’t worry, this happens every time someone grabs or catches him. He goes all limp like a scruffed cat,’ the blonde informed with his amused smile.

‘Weird…what do we do?’ Kuroo murmured.

‘Oh just put him on the ground and leave him, he’ll eventually snap out of it and just get super tired,’ Tsukishima tisked.

Shrugging his wide shoulders Bokuto placed Hinata gently on to the ground and watched as the boy remained standing with that blank stare.  
Sure enough after a few serves Hinata was yawning loudly and apologising.

‘Oh sorry guys, I’m gonna go to bed’.

The moment he left Lev piped up.

‘So he’s not even going to mention what happened?’

‘Well as far as we know he just kind of switches off upstairs, half the time he doesn’t even realise what happened,’ Tsukishima muttered.

From that night onwards Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo and Lev had joined the Hinata Blackout Protection Squad.

3\. Kageyama

The next time it happened it was on purpose.

Kageyama had been setting for Hinata for hours and whilst normally he would be willing to practice as much as possible he found himself longing for his bed at home  
.  
‘Hey Hinata we shouldn’t overdo it’

It was as though the middle blocker hadn’t heard him, and he continued to stretch between spikes.

‘Hinata, I’m tired’.

That stopped the boy in his tracks.

‘Woah I never thought I’d hear you say that Kageyama. I finally managed to beat you in energy levels!’ Hinata replied happily.

‘Oi dumbass! I’m just as pumped as you are but we’ve got a test tomorrow and we better do well or Daichi will lock us out of the gym again!’ Kageyama retorted angrily.

Rolling his eyes since Kageyama truly wasn’t angry at him Hinata went to collect more balls.

‘I know that but I’m still so awake! I could practice all night!’

With his back turned Hinata had no idea that an evil smirk appeared on Kageyama’s lips.

‘Oh really…’

Moments later he vaguely registered his feet leaving the floor as arms hefted him in to the air. His squeak of surprise faded as he felt his limbs turn to jelly and his brain to mush.

Kageyama…  
Gym…  
Need to spike…  
So tired…

When he was finally able to see and feel again he found an indescribable wave of tiredness washing over his body.

Stumbling slightly he found himself lifted again, but this time on to Kageyama’s back as the setter closed up the gym.

The warmth of his friend’s body heat and his tiredness meant that his eyes were closing before Kageyama had even left the school grounds.  
The last thing his ears registered was a quiet but fond, ‘Dumbass…’


	5. To Spread Your Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi rescues some fellow hybrids from an auction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I hope you're enjoying the one shots as much as I'm enjoying writing them however it would be awesome to hear what you guys want to read so send me through your prompts in a comment and I'll make it happen. Your prompts really help me churn out chapters since I get writers block a lot!

Daichi hated the auctions.

If he hadn’t been driven by a desire to save the few poor souls he could, he would never have set foot in to the bidding rooms with the humans he hated so much.  
Hybrid auctions were not for the faint of heart, and this one was especially bad. Thankfully he had asked Asahi and Suga to stay home and prepare their country home for the new arrivals, for his soft hearted flock-mates would be weeping at the sight of the hybrids being dragged up on stage.

In the crowded room the stage had been set up high enough so that everyone could have a clear view of the hybrids on sale, and the podium where the announcer was standing proudly was set to the side of it.

Bitterness curled within him as he watched human men and women jeering and bidding on the terrified hybrids being pulled one by one on to the stage, their hands and feet bound with shackles which were so tight you could see blood around the edges.

The dim light of the room and the hybrid’s scant clothing couldn’t hide their state from the bidders who didn’t seem to care that these people were emaciated and bruised.

‘twelve thousand dollars!’   
‘Thirteen thousand!’  
‘going once, going twice…sold!’

Sighing remorsefully at the sight of a tiger hybrid being thrust towards her new owner Daichi refocussed his attention on the announcer who seemed unusually excited.

Daichi regretted that he could not save every hybrid but it was a sad fact of life that only a hybrid of the same species or class of animal would be able to truly heal a broken hybrid. 

‘Alright folks have we got a special treat for you tonight! We’ve been saving these beauties for a special night and tonight that time has come!’

Daichi’s sharp eyes zeroed in on a large covered object being wheeled on to the stage by two guards who remained beside it, batons clutched tightly in their grip.

‘Let’s lift the cover and feast your eyes on the rarest of hybrids, all to be sold together, the Avians!’

The fabric was pulled away and Daichi stared in horror at the small birdcage before him. Within the cage was a flurry of movement which soon solidified in to three young hybrids whose midnight black wings rose majestically from their tiny shoulders. Intelligent eyes stared in terror at the crowd who began yelling and hollering at the sight of them, and to Daichi it seemed that the smallest of the hybrids with spiked dark hair was staring right at him.

‘Let the bidding commence!’

Daichi wanted to scream aloud at the sight of their beautiful wings, as one wing of each hybrid was bent at a sickening angle, obviously having been broken to stop them flying away if they ever escaped.

‘Ten thousand!’  
‘Thirty thousand!’  
‘Fifty thousand!’

Knowing he would have to wait for the right moment Daichi forced himself to keep silent as the Hybrids threw themselves desperately at the bars of their cage and were beaten back by the guards. The youngest hybrid with a shock of orange hair reeled back with a cry as one guard struck at his fingers which had desperately reached through the bars.

Eventually the bidding was only between a few people and Daichi waited for the perfect moment to strike.

‘One hundred thousand!’

‘going once, going twice…sold to the man in the coat!’

Daichi could only watch, pained as the hybrids huddled together in terror, watching him with pleading eyes as their cage was wheeled away.

Moving quickly, he wandered to the back where he knew his payment and care instructions would be given.

‘You know sir, you’ve made a great investment, those hybrids have been trained to do whatever you may wish,’ the attendant chirped happily.

‘Yes, I’m sure I will be most satisfied,’ Daichi replied, the words tasting like ash in his mouth.

‘Well the hybrids will be delivered to your residence within two hours, enjoy your purchase!’

‘Oh, I’m sure I will’.

Forcing a smile on to his face, Daichi turned to force himself through the crowd.

When he reached their large country estate Daichi was immediately leapt upon by a flurry of black feathers.

‘Daichi you got back safe!’ 

Chuckling softly at the antics of his mate, Daichi pushed away the primary feathers which were knocking him in the face.

‘Yes Koushi I did. And I’ve got good news for you, three new avians will be joining our flock, and better yet, three new crow hybrids!’

Suga’s squawk of excitement momentarily cast away the depressive thoughts wallowing in his mind but soon the gravity of what they would soon have to do hit him.

‘Is Asahi ready?’

Suga grimaced as he too realised where Daichi’s thoughts were headed.

‘He’s got the medbay set up. How are we going to do this? There’s no way they’ll be in any state to cooperate tonight,’ Suga replied softly.

‘I rang ahead and briefed Asahi about what we’d need. You know I hate to call a code red but it’s the best way to ensure our secret stays safe’.

Suga was opening his mouth to reply when the sound of a van engine was heard rumbling up the driveway.

‘Quick Koushi! Grab a coat, they can’t see your wings!’

Immediately Suga was rushing to grab the nearest coat item he could find which turned out to be Asahi’s dressing-gown. With a small smile at the adorable picture of his mate, Daichi opened the door to see the humans employed by the auction house unloading the covered bird cage. 

The guard accompanying them strode over to meet Daichi with a serious expression.

‘Your hybrids will be taken to your garage Mr Sawamura but I’d suggest you watch out, Kageyama and Nishinoya are feisty today’.

‘Kageyama and Nishinoya?’

‘The two dark haired ones, they’re crazy protective over the little orange haired one, Hinata. If you’re planning on handling them tonight I’d recommend you use a shock collar, they’ve always worked in the past,’ the guard grumbled before moving to assist his men with moving the cage.

Daichi felt his careful mask of nonchalance slipping away at the guard’s words. These hybrids had been abused their whole lives, of course they’d be protective over one another.

The soft hand of his mate appearing on his arm helped to bottle the rage for the moment.

‘I heard what he said Daichi. It’s okay, we’ll help them’.

‘Of course we will, but you know how hard our next job is going to be right?’ Daichi inquired with a soft sigh.

Suga’s agreement went unspoken as the two of them stood together, shoulders brushing as they watched the covered cage be delivered in to the garage and the van’s headlights speed further and further away from their sanctuary.

‘Okay, let’s get Asahi and check out our new flock-mates’.

The cage was oddly silent as they decided how to tackle the next part.

Since the government had made it legal for hybrids to be treated as being sub-human, black markets and slave traders had been cultivating them for business. And part of business was making sure the merchandise were always able to be tracked if they went missing.

Whenever a hybrid was brought in by humans they were immediately implanted with a tracking device which attached itself to the base of the skull were the spine began.

Most hybrids weren’t even given painkillers for the procedure and had to the endure the whole process screaming.

Daichi refused to be so cruel.  
He still remembered when he had saved his first hybrid, Sugawara Koushi.

‘It’s going to hurt isn’t it?’ A much younger Suga had asked, his huge eyes wide with fear.

Daichi remembered that his younger self had been heartbroken at the tone of finality the dove-haired teen had used.

He hadn’t understood the necessity until his father explained that if the tracker was left in the humans could always track the hybrid and since he and his father were masquerading themselves and those they saved as human they had to be sure no one would recognise their more animal status.

‘I promise dad will give you some medicine and then it won’t hurt at all,’ he had reassured.

The hope in those eyes had almost killed him.

‘Will I wake up?’

‘Yes Sugawara, and I’ll be right there with you’.

‘We need to get in, deal with the tracker and treat their wounds. I know all of them have at least a broken wing and some bruises,’ Daichi murmured softly.

Asahi, the third member of their flock and their resident healer, gasped softly at the thought of how much pain that would be causing. His own coal-coloured wings twitched in response to his anxiety.

‘That’s not going to be easy, we likely won’t be able to get close enough to explain things logically. Not that they’d listen right now,’ Suga fretted.

And indeed it was obvious that the hybrids would not be listening to reason tonight.

Nishinoya and Kageyama, the two crow hybrids identified by the guard as being ‘feisty’ were crouching protectively over the third who was shivering in terror in the centre of the cage, cradling his fingers from the blow he had received earlier that night.

Any time they looked over the two protectors would noticeably tense up in response.

‘Well code red it is then. We can’t go after Hinata first without facing the wrath of the others so Asahi, you take Nishinoya, I’ll take Kageyama and then Suga can deal with Hinata once they’re down,’ Daichi ordered.

Clutching the hidden needle securely Daichi eased open the door to the cage. In a split second the protective hybrids were exploding towards him with screeches of fury and Daichi leapt to intercept Kageyama.

The two of them crashed to the cage floor in the flurry of limbs and Daichi was surprised to find that despite his thin and emaciated form the hybrid was still quite strong and his fighting style was feral in terror.

What Kageyama in his fury had not registered was that he wasn’t dealing with some weak human, he was dealing with Sawamura Daichi the head of the Karasuno flock and head hybrids were always the strongest.

With lightning speed Daichi managed to thrust the needle deep in to Kageyama’s thigh, causing the hybrid to squawk in rage and rake long nails across Daichi’s cheek.  
It wasn’t long however for their frenzied struggle was over and the young hybrid was falling limp atop of him.

With a remorseful sigh Daichi rolled the hybrid gently off of him and turned to make sure his flock-mates were faring alright.

He managed to catch Asahi’s pained gaze as he cradled the limp form of Nishinoya protectively to his chest.

Daichi knew violence was hard for Asahi to bear and sent him a sympathetic smile.

Suga seemed to be hesitating where he crouched before the shaking ball that was Hinata, the boy’s terrified sobbing at the loss of his protectors spearing the gentle hybrid’s heart.

‘Hey sweetie, it’s going to be okay your friends are just going to sleep for a bit,’ Suga reassured desperately.

Nothing he said was halting that heart-wrenching sobbing and he forced himself to take a deep breath and gently push the needle in to Hinata’s arm.

‘No! No please, don’t put me to sleep I promise I’ll be good. Please!’ a small voice could be heard repeating desperately before drifting off in to silence.

‘That was the single most hardest thing I’ve ever had to watch,’ Suga murmured as he gently cradled the bright-haired teen close.

‘I know, they’ll be okay Koushi, you’ll see, we’ll teach them to fly again’.

Asahi could only remember what it was like to be in their position as he swiftly severed the tracking device from Kageyama’s flesh.

He remembered being bought by Daichi’s father and the terror he had felt when Mr Sawamura had surprised him with a needle to the thigh the moment he had turned his back on the man. The feeling of being cradled close as his limbs lost their strength and he tumbled in to uncertain darkness.

He remembered waking later, pained and confused to see that same man had stayed up all night next to his recovery bed with tear stains obvious on his cheeks.  
It had been a hard night for all of them.

Suga had excused himself with misty eyes when Asahi discovered evidence of scientific experimentation having been done on all three of the unconscious teens who seemed to have suffered more than most of their species due to their rarity.

As he sutured the final stitch in his task he stood back with a drawn out sigh and glanced over at where Daichi was using a wet cloth to rid them of blood and grime.

‘So what do we do now?’

Daichi glanced up from coaxing bloodstains out of Nishinoya’s feathers and smiled reassuringly despite the haunted nature of his eyes.

‘Now we coddle our new nestlings and learn to heal together’.


	6. A Healing Hand pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Omegas begin their healing and three Alphas are totally whipped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had some comments asking for another chapter of a healing hand but if there's anything else you want please comment and I'll make it happen.

Suga couldn’t deny the pounding of his heart as he nervously waited to be let in to the king’s private quarters. As they walked through the castle Kuroo had explained to him what he would be dealing with.

‘You know our people have been at war lately. Our king is one to lead by example and was shot in the side whilst leading an offensive,’ Kuroo informed.

Despite the captain’s calm expression his tone was full of concern and Suga couldn’t help but be sympathetic. It was obvious that the two of them were close.

‘Was the wound treated immediately?’ Suga inquired, his mind ticking to all the possibilities.

‘No, we had no medics with us capable of dealing with such a wound and so we brought him back to the castle for treatment. He has been in immense pain for weeks and started running a fever just before we came for you and your friends’.

Suga’s mind lit up.

‘I’ll need to see the wound to be sure but I’m fairly certain he has an infection in the wound,’ Suga murmured softly, mulling over what herbs he would need if his prediction was accurate.

At the sight of large oaken doors Suga’s conversation died away and he fiddled with the strap of his medical bag.

Knocking sharply, Kuroo waited until a weak, ‘come in’ was heard from inside before holding open the door for Suga to enter in.

Suga had expected to find himself in a lavish chamber but instead found the room to be small and cosy with a warm fire blaring in the corner and well-loved furniture scattered around.

The figure laid out on his bed in the centre of the room took Suga’s breath away momentarily. The Alpha was tall and broad shouldered, his skin tanned from his campaign. And his warm eyes were looking straight at him with a sort of burning intensity.

‘Your majesty, the healer Sugawara Koushi,’ Kuroo introduced formally.

‘Stop calling me that! You know I’m just Daichi,’ the king replied hoarsely, a pained chuckle leaving his lips.

Immediately Suga was in his ‘healer mode’ described by Hinata as being this weird state Suga would go in to when he was focussed on an injury.

‘Kuroo, please find me a mortar and pestle. King Sawamura I need you to stay still whilst I look at the wound,’ Suga stated loudly.

The dove-haired Omega strode forward and was soon lifting the king’s nightshirt to find exactly what he had anticipated.

The arrow wound had been stitched but it was red and angry looking, with raised edges and a crust surrounding it.

Wordlessly Kuroo handed him his requested items and Suga set about grinding his herbs in to a poultice, choosing not to dwell on the gleaming eyes boring in to him.  
‘This poultice will help draw out the infection in your wound but it must be freshly applied twice and day and you’ll need to stay absolutely still, no getting out of bed before it has a chance to heal itself!’ Suga directed, his voice edging on an authoritative that he would later be entirely embarrassed about.

Kuroo let out a startlingly loud laugh and shot a smile at his prone king.

‘Oh Daichi, stop giving him heart eyes and listen to your instructions,’ the captain teased amusedly.

Suga found himself blushing fiercely and looked up from his grinding to find that the king’s gaze was rivetted hungrily on him.

‘Uh, I-I need to change your bandages,’ Suga quickly stammered.

His face aflame, the Omega began to wind the bandages which would keep the poultice in place around the king’s slender hips, forcing himself not to focus on the perfect abs he was covering up.

‘thank you Sugawara, and please, call me Daichi ,’ a gentle voice murmured and Suga felt his heart stop as a warm hand gripped his own.

‘y-you’re welcome…Daichi’.

Akaashi could not deal with this anymore.

His workspace was usually calm, soothing and above all organised. So walking in to the healing wing alongside Hinata and their new guards he had been appalled by the sight of absolute chaos.

Beds had been shoved carelessly around the room whilst patients moaned and whined in pain without a healer to see to them. Blood stained the floors and sheets as doctors stood above multiple patients and used their tools to bleed them.

Immediately a low snarl was building in Akaashi’s throat. He knew the northerners and indeed no other doctors practiced the type of healing that Akaashi and his friends did but to see so many people needlessly bled while their injuries festered made fury bubble within him.

No. Enough was enough. There was no way he was working in these conditions.

‘You said we would take charge of healing the injured soldiers right?’ Akaashi inquired, his voice soft and sharp.

‘Yes,’ Kageyama replied warily as he side-eyed the furious Omega.

‘Good’.

‘Umm Akaashi, what are you going to do?’ Hinata asked worriedly as he picked up on his fellow Omega’s mood.

‘I’m going to take charge’.

Stepping forward in to centre of the room Akaashi took a deep breath before he was fixing the room with his famous glare and yelling above the racket,  
‘ENOUGH!’

There was immediate silence.

‘That is enough! Anyone who is not currently needed here get out. The rest of you stop that infernal racket and stand at attention’.

No one dared look away from the furious Omega in their midst whose aura seemed to fill the entire room.

‘You over there with the blonde braid, start cataloguing everyone’s names, injuries and known previous illnesses. Hinata, start deciding who needs help most urgently. From now one no one is allowed to bleed any patient. If you don’t know how to fix something you tell me or Hinata. I am Akaashi Keiji, and that orange-haired ball of sunshine is Hinata Shoyou. From now on we are in charge and anyone who protests can get out now,’ Akaashi thundered.

The sound of a pin dropping would have sounded aloud in the silence.

Immediately the Alpha guards found themselves shrinking back as Akaashi’s sharp gaze found them staring.

‘And you idiots can get over here and make yourselves useful by moving beds to the edges of the room. You finish that job and I’ll give you another!’

Bokuto Koutaro was well and truly in love.

To most people the sight of an Omega scaring the hell out of an entire room wouldn’t have been a turn on but Bokuto found himself practically drooling at the sight of the Omega taking charge.

Though he had to admit, he’d been crushing on Akaashi from the moment those dazed blue eyes had stared up at him as they rode towards their boat. The Omega had been drugged out of his mind but the way Akaashi had snuggled closer to Bokuto as he rode had melted the Alpha’s heart.

And oh, the terror he’d felt when Lev had accidentally dropped Akaashi off of the edge of the jetty whilst boarding the boat he proved to him that he did indeed have a crush on one Akaashi Keiji.

He was beautiful with his long legs, gorgeous thighs and curved hips. And that gorgeous metallic blue gaze of his seemed to fill Bokuto’s thoughts throughout the entire day.

He and Kageyama had been busy moving beds, changing sheets and even scrubbing blood off of the floors which was not a pleasant task but much improved the general state of the room.

Watching the Omegas work was also mesmerising. Akaashi directed everyone seamlessly whilst he and Hinata flitted between beds. And even as the day wore on it seemed as though they were going to just keep on working deep in to the night with the amount of patients they had.

It wasn’t until late that Bokuto found himself concerned. Especially after he watched Hinata stumble slightly with the force of his yawn.

Apparently he wasn’t the only one who noticed the tiny Omega’s exhaustion because Kageyama was rigid beside him and Akaashi’s gaze had flitted from his brewing to the form of his friend.

‘Hey Hinata, go and get a good night’s sleep, you’re so tired you’ll fall asleep standing up,’ Akaashi murmured softly.

Hinata blinked owlishly up at him with his honey brown gaze.

‘Only if you come too Akaashi, you’re tired too and we’re both still feeling the effects of the wolfsbane’.

Bokuto winced guiltily at Hinata’s plea as he clearly remembered the terror of the Omegas as they had captured them.

‘Alright. The emergencies have all been dealt with so it should be okay for tonight. If anything does happen someone will come and fetch us,’ Akaashi murmured despite the torn look in his gaze.

Bokuto found himself moving over to walk beside Akaashi as they manoeuvred back to their chambers, his desire to protect the obviously tired Omega running strong.

‘Thank you for all your help today, Bokuto. You and Kageyama really made a difference back there,’ Akaashi spoke up.

Immediately Bokuto was perking up.

‘Well we’re happy to help any Omega as pretty as you Akaashi! Besides, you looked like you had it handled back there without us,’ Bokuto proudly uttered, only to mentally panic a moment later because, why had be admitted he thought Akaashi was pretty?

The pleased noise that passed Akaashi’s lips a moment later made it worth it though. Especially since the silence that existed between them afterwards was the most comfortable he had felt in his whole life.

He had made up his mind. He was going to court Akaashi Keiji.

Little did Bokuto know that two other Alphas were having the same thought about the two other Omega healers.

Life in Karasuno was about to get interesting.


	7. The Hinata Protection Squad: Aone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata should know by now never to go to the bathroom alone.

Hinata should have learnt by now that the bathroom was a dangerous place to go if you didn’t want to meet potentially terrifying rivals.

After having previous confronted Ushiwaka and even Oikawa and Iwaizume before he found himself surprised when the bathroom hallway was completely clear.  
Shrugging his jacket tighter around himself, Hinata inched closer and closer to the door, just waiting for the moment when some terrifying opponent would inevitably pop up.

And yet this time, there was no huge figure blocking his way, no derogatory comments about his height or his team, in fact, when he swung the door open and made his way to a stall it was completely silent.

Not willing to test fate, he quickly finished his business and moved to wash his hands when loud voices from outside had him freezing in place.

‘He can’t have gone far’.

‘Nah, I saw him heading towards the bathroom, he has to be here’.

The anticipatory tone he could hear had Hinata immediately nervous. Of course they might not have been talking about him but when did Hinata ever have good luck on bathroom trips.

Thinking rapidly, he sprinted to the farthest stall and lacked himself in, managing to cover his mouth to hide his rapid breathing just seconds before the sound of an opening door was heard.

‘Oi Karasuno brat! Get out here!’

Hinata was not going anywhere.

The taunting confidence in that voice had him quaking in his stall, especially since he was now recognising the voices to belong to the team they had just crushed.  
Moments later he let out a squeal of surprise as his stall door was kicked in and rough hands were pulling him out.

Hinata collided painfully with the tiles as he was roughly dropped, and hissed aloud at the ache that blossomed in his upper arms from the rough grip.

‘Our team was supposed to get to the finals,’ a bitter voice rang out.

Hinata looked up to face three of the biggest guys on the team, all with identical glares.

‘Our whole school came out just to see us play and you guys made fools out of us!’ the blonde growled furiously.

Hinata shivered in fear but found his stupid mouth just could not keep silent.

‘Pease, you lost fair and square, just go home and practice hard and you’ll win next year!’

Sometimes he wished he could just shut his mouth.

Apparently the tallest guy thought so too as he heaved Hinata off of the ground and slammed him in to the wall, his head cracking painfully against tile.

‘Who cares about next year? We’re third years, we don’t get another chance! You idiots just made us look like incompetent fools!’

Hinata could barely focus on what the guy said as his head pulsed fiercely and he felt the unmistakeable feeling of blood dripping down the side of his face from the collision.

‘I say we take some revenge!’

Hinata struggled against the grip holding him upright and to his surprise he managed to wiggle free and hit the ground hard.

He didn’t get far though as immediately his attackers were blocking his way and without a single word of warning began to punch and kick at any part of his body they could reach.

Curling up desperately, Hinata sobbed as a harsh kick planted in his ribs. Most of his energy was spent curling his arms to protect his head as he knew that there was no chance he was getting away any time soon.

As the beating continued his sobs grew louder and he found himself praying for someone to just walk in, anyone at all. Heck, he’d even take Ushiwaka and that guy was a jerk!

He was so muddled from his head injury that he barely noticed the sound of the door opening and his attackers sprinting away with startled shouts.

It wasn’t until a gentle but huge hand was rested atop his head that he really registered anything at all past the throbbing pain.

Through his tears, blood and shaking hands he managed to look up and glimpse a sight he wouldn’t have expected.

The worried and quietly furious face of Takanobu Aone.

Though he said nothing the gentle giant swiftly fitted his large arms around Hinata’s shaking form and was soon cradling him to his chest as he stood and purposefully began to stride towards what Hinata assumed was the nurses’s office.

The warmth of the blocker had him unconsciously curling in to his chest, too shaken to worry about the blood now smearing Aone’s uniform.

People stared open mouthed at the sight of a bloodied and crying Hinata being cradled in the huge player’s arms but the sight of Aone’s fierce glare shut up any comments.

Twenty minutes later found an overwhelmed Hinata curled up on an examination bed with a bandage being pressed to the side of his face to soak up the blood.  
He was only able to stare dumbly at the sight of the ragtag group in the room whose worried eyes were all fixed on his tiny form.

His team had quickly arrived once they heard the news and his coach and advisor were speaking to the officials about having their next game waved.  
It seemed no one was in the mood to play due to their stress and worry.

Aone had planted himself down on the bed with him and had yet to let go of the tiny middle blocker who was now seated in his lap as a frazzled nurse tied off the last bandage.

Soon after his team had raced in he had been surprised to find Lev, Kuroo and Kenma traipsing in to stand in the corner, fiddling with their hands nervously, or in Kenma’s case tapping his screen far more furiously than usual.

No one was really speaking, juts standing and staring.

Oddly Hinata found himself comforted by the unspoken rage burning in the room.

Perhaps the most surprising of his visitors had been Oikawa who had glided in followed dutifully by Iwaizumi.

‘I heard chibi-chan got beat up! Had to come see for myself whether the competition was dead or not,’ Oikawa had explained airily at the confused looks from the rest of the room.

‘He’s worried. You should have seen how fast he ran here’.

‘Iwa-chan!’

Hinata had been scared and in awe of Oikawa for so long that the feeling of relief that seeped in to his bones seemed foreign to him.

Moments later his last visitors popped in in the form of a stone faced Akaashi and a strangely subdued Bokuto who surveyed the injured middle blocker for a few moments before quirking an eyebrow.

‘So, who do I have to beat up?’

‘Apparently it was the third years from our previous game who were upset about their loss,’ Suga filled in calmly.

‘Three third years against my chibi-chan? Hardly a fair fight,’ Oikawa piped up, his usually jovial voice overshadowed by a hint of a growl.

The aura of rage in the room only grew and silently the visitors stood up together and filed out with murderous eyes.  
Only Aone remained with Hinata curled in his lap.

‘You know I kind of feel bad for them. I would hate to face the combined wrath of four volleyball teams,’ Hinata murmured between sniffles.

‘Six teams. Date Tech and Shiratorizawa were already there’.

The announcement that his biggest rivals had come to his defence overrode the shock of hearing Aone speak to him. At his unspoken shock Aone smiled visciously.

‘No one messes with a player. But mess with Hinata Shoyou and they’ll be lucky to walk out alive’.


	8. Shadow Step pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaku Morisuke has never met his neighbours but one night land him with a harem of friends

Yaku Morisuke had never met any of the other tenants in his building.

He did know that they had a nasty habit of coming and going only at night by the various banging and clattering noises that sometimes struck up after dusk. It was understandable that their sleep schedule was crazy since night-jobs and courses were common in this area of Tokyo.

He had often wondered what they did for work, what they looked like or even whether they had the same shocking reception as he did in his apartment.  
Though he never quite expected to find out about his neighbours in such a bizarre encounter.

He had been staying late at his bakery recently.

Once the open sign had been flipped around and everything cleaned until it sparkled he had found himself back in the kitchens with a pen and paper in hand.  
There had been a call for a custom made volleyball cake that a mother had been desperate to pick up for her son’s birthday and it had taken him days of practice to get the look just right.

Having finished wiping down the bench from his practicing, Yaku had entered out in to the cold night for his short walk home, his breath puffing visibly in to the frigid air. While his coat provided some relief from the winds he found his mind wandering to visions of his warm bed and a hot cup of jasmine tea which would await him once he got home.

His thoughts were shattered as he rounded the last corner to his apartment block and found himself almost tripping over a long leg that stuck out across the path.  
Stumbling and cursing slightly in his shock he rounded on the seated figure who was mostly concealed by the shadows to give him a piece of his mind.

The sight of blood had his words dying down in his throat. The insanely tall man was curled in on himself, his legs thrown out as if he had just fallen that way and hadn’t moved since. His startling green eyes stared hopelessly out at Yaku.

‘H-help’.

Immediately Yaku was snapping in to movement and crouching to offer the stranger his hand.

‘That’s a lot of blood, you need to go to the hospital. I’ll call an ambulance,’ Yaku murmured after inspecting the large gashes which criss-crossed the man’s chest.

‘N-no hospitals’

Yaku should have felt uneasy about the stranger’s dislike of hospitals but in the moment he was far too focussed on dealing with the slowly pooling blood beneath his hands.

‘Okay then. I’m Yaku Morisuke, and we’re going to my apartment to fix you up’.

Getting to his apartment was easier said than done.

The stranger was ridiculously tall and Yaku was admittedly below average height, so they made an awkward pair stumbling and shuffling along together, with Yaku struggling to support him by the time he was able to gently ease him on to the couch.

Rushing to his kitchen he brought out some hand towels which he quickly instructed the stranger, who had deliriously told him was named Lev, to hold against his wounds.

‘N-need blood,’ Lev murmured, his pupils huge in the low lighting of the room.

‘Yeah I know, that’s why I told you to go to the hospital!’ Yaku groused as he helped Lev drink the water he had brought.

‘So hungry…’

Yaku had no idea what food had to do with anything but he swiftly marched off to the bathroom with instructions to put pressure on the wounds until he got back with his first aid kit.

‘I can’t believe I’m dealing with a bleeding guy on my couch. Why didn’t you just dump his ass at a hospital?’ Yaku found himself muttering as he rummaged for the kit.

Moving aside a bottle of unopen shampoo he made a small sound of triumph as the elusive kit revealed itself and he was able to make his way to the living room.  
He had serious doubts about his ability to do anything useful with such a tiny kit but it was better than nothing he supposed.

Though it seemed the crazy nature of his night wasn’t stopping yet.

Instead of just a delirious and bleeding Lev on his couch there were four men crouched around Lev with various expressions of confusion and fury.

The small noise of shock Yaku must have made alerted them to his presence because immediately all eyes were rivetted on his tiny form. And those glowing red eyes were clearly not human.

Spotting the blood on his hands and shirt from where Lev had been leaning against him, the tallest of the group slowly stalked forward his a gaze of burning fury and Yaku knew his life was about to end.

‘K-Kuroo’.

The stammering and weak cry from Lev made Yaku’s potential murderer pause in his tracks.

‘H-he helped me’.

Those cruel eyes immediately softened, though Yaku felt no safer than before. One of the other men with short black hair was carding his fingers gently through Lev’s silver locks.

‘He needs blood Kuroo,’ the man muttered anxiously.

‘I-I tried to tell him that but he didn’t want to go to the hospital. I don’t know what you guys did or what you’re afraid of but he needs a surgeon, not a few tiny bandages,’ Yaku replied, hoping they couldn’t hear the slight fear running through his tone.

The man with dark spiky hair stared at him as if he was stupid and Yaku couldn’t fathom why.

‘You’re right Daichi,’ the man who had likely been about to murder Yaku stated calmly.

The others must have seen something in Kuroo’s eyes because they started looking somewhat uncomfortable.

‘Kuroo we can’t just…’

A sharp growl cut off the silver-spiked one’s reply.

‘We must do whatever it takes to save Lev’.

‘He’s tiny, Lev will suck him dry in no time!’ 

Yaku was immediately feeling nervous, just what were they planning?

Kuroo was looking at him again and Lev found himself drawn to the mesmerising red eyes as a strange foggy feeling invaded his thoughts.

‘You want to help our friend, right?’

Yaku found himself nodding furiously, filled with a strange desire to make this Kuroo happy.

‘Good, now come over here and sit yourself down on Lev’s lap sweetie,’ Kuroo’s voice purred deeply.

Yaku found his legs moving mechanically, his mind drifting lazily in a surge of calm, happy, safe feeling. Soon he was seated on the huge man’s lap and melting in to a gooey puddle of happiness as Lev’s body heat engulfed his cold form.

For some strange reason he found a giggle leaving his lips as Lev’s pointy nose bumped against his throat.

‘Kuroo! Just how much persuasion did you use on him?’

‘Enough to make sure Lev will be able to get what he needs with no trouble’.

The words seemed not to truly register in his brain as a sharp pain blossomed at the junction of his throat. The pain seemed to thrust his mind out of the strange headspace he’d been in, only for those mesmerising crimson eyes to latch back on to his own.

‘Hey there honey, just stay still for Lev, the pain will go away very soon’.

And it did.

A strange numbness crept over his body as he vaguely registered Lev sucking at his neck desperately.

Soon the desperate gulps were slowing and Lev was licking softly at the site of Yaku’s pain, a fact that he only vaguely registered as he felt incapable of movement, speech and even thought.

He was just so tired.

He was shifted suddenly and vaguely registered panicked green eyes staring in to his own as the voice of his injured stranger suddenly filled his senses.

‘No, no, Kuroo please do something! I-I didn’t mean to take so much, I swear!’

Soon another face was filling his blurry vision as those crimson orbs were yet again transfixing his own.

‘Hey there darling, you did so well helping our fledgling out. However I want you to forget everything that happened tonight, close your eyes and rest. All will be better in the morning’.

And rest he did.


	9. A Healing Hand pt 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama...your crush is showing, and ooh, a surprise heat? Why not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly at this point this story should be a story of its own but what the heck, you guys keep commenting saying you like it so here we go with another chapter. If you have any other prompts please let me know!

Suga was firm in his belief that Kuroo wanted him to die of embarrassment.

This evening was the fourth day he had been working beside the injured king and Kuroo hadn’t been able to resist commenting:

‘You know, Daichi, Suga hasn’t eaten yet’.

Immediately those deep chocolate eyes were widening in surprise and Suga felt his heart thumping at the concern in Daichi’s gaze. The king’s natural scent of oranges seemed especially potent today and Suga found himself fighting harder and harder to ignore that alluring scent.

‘I-I’m fine really,’ Suga stammered before sending a subtle glare at Kuroo’s smug face.

It seemed Daichi hadn’t heard him or was choosing to be ignorant because the king was soon pushing a plate piled high with food towards the young healer.

‘Take a break and eat, Suga, you work far too hard,’ Daichi scolded lightly.

Blushing madly, Suga began to slowly nibble at some of the fresh steamed buns, aware of the intense stare being directed his way.

‘So Daichi, how are you feeling?’ Kuroo inquired, this time a little more seriously.

‘I can’t believe how much better I feel. The pain is minimal, my muscles have stopped spasming, I’ll be out on the field very soon,’ Daichi reassured happily.

Suga had to admit he was doing a lot better but there was no way his hard work was going to be wasted by some idiot Alpha flinging himself back in to battle.

‘Oh no you won’t! I didn’t get kidnapped and dragged all the way here just so you can undo all my work! You will lay in this bed until I say otherwise,’ Suga grumbled crossly, his vanilla scent slightly bitter with his annoyance.

Daichi grinned sheepishly up at him, not looking the least bit sorry.

‘Alright Suga, I’ll stay out of trouble. You know people are going to start questioning whether you’re the queen the way you order me around,’ Daichi chuckled.

Crossing his arms with an unimpressed huff, Suga tried to ignore the flutterings in his stomach at the sound of that beautiful laugh.

‘Well maybe I should be’.

‘I’d like that’.

The surprised silence was broken by a raucous laugh as Kuroo collapsed dramatically on to the chair beside Daichi’s bed.

‘Finally! You two lovebirds confessed! Kenma owes me two weeks-worth of dessert!’

Suga couldn’t control the sudden heat that flared up at Daichi’s words and quickly busied himself by changing the bandages on the Alpha’s wounds.  
He was absolutely certain that his fate was to die of embarrassment.

Kageyama was going to strangle that little Omega.

He had been forced to stand beside Bokuto, eye’s darting around for threats when not being conscripted by Akaashi to do some job. All day he had watched as the tiny pup gave all his energy to others and refused to stop and take a break.

Apparently Bokuto had realised the same about his own charge and had quickly began pestering the sarcastic healer until he finally gave in.  
The same was not likely to work for Hinata Shoyou.

Sighing in annoyance Kageyama strode over to where Hinata was grinding herbs in to a powder and dropped a bowl of stew in front of him.

‘Eat’.

The Omega’s honey eyes hardened in to an unimpressed glare.

‘You know you could be nicer about it!’

Kageyama huffed in annoyance,  
‘I don’t do nice. Just hurry up and eat it before it goes cold’.

Hinata’s stomach grumbled audibly and the caramel scented Omega begrudgingly began shovelling the stew. When the bowl was cleared in just a few moments, Hinata let out a satisfied purr and placed it safey to the side.

‘You know, anyone would think you were actually concerned about my welfare,’ Hinata murmured cheekily, a tiny smirk forming on his lips.

Heat bloomed in his cheeks and Kageyama twirled to fix the shorter pup with a harsh glare.

‘I have orders to look after you, that’s all!’

‘No. You have orders to protect me, not bring me food and check up on me. But if you want to keep pretending you’re a stone cold Alpha then I won’t tell anyone’.

Growling lowly, Kageyama stalked away, forever denying the blush that formed when Hinata’s tinkling laugh rang out in his wake.

Suga could not understand why Daichi’s room had grown so hot.

The fire was warming the chamber but neither Kuroo nor Daichi seemed bothered by the heat and Suga discreetly tried to fan himself with the edge of his robe.  
Daichi’s orange scent and Kuroo’s smoky pine seemed more potent than ever this evening and Suga couldn’t help but draw in a deep sniff of their mouth-watering scent.

A gentle hand was placed on his forearm as he wound the last of the bandages around Daichi’s abdomen and he found a soft whine leaving his throat without permission.

‘Hey Suga, are you okay? You’re acting a little strange’.

Oh that deep voice seemed to raise the hairs on Suga’s neck and his inner wolf was growling hungrily.

As if his body was on autopilot Suga found himself looking up to meet those gentle Alpha eyes, a soft croon emanating from his lips.

‘Uh Daichi, I think we have a problem. Your crush just went in to heat,’ Kuroo muttered.

Daichi couldn’t help but agree as the gentle healer’s gaze suddenly rooted on his own. The Omega’s eyes were glowing Omega blue and the croon leaving his lips was extremely telling.

‘Kuroo, I think he’s fixated on me,’ Daichi replied nervously.

When an Omega went in to heat they often went in to a state called ‘fixating’ where they would seek out the Alpha or partner their inner wolf wished for. It was almost impossible for an Alpha to resist as fixated Omega and often they would fall in to a rut.

Unless of course they were recovering from an infected arrow wound and barely able to stand, let alone survive days of marathon sex!

‘Okay, we still have time, he’s not trying to feel you up just yet. My little brother fixated years ago and they were able to break them apart with an Alpha command’.  
Daichi whipped his head around to face his captain who had backed away from the bed, his hands up in case Suga deemed him a threat and attacked.

‘Isn’t that harmful to them in this state?’

‘If the Alpha doesn’t want to bond or is unable to, they can order and Omega out of heat. I’ve seen it done!’

Swallowing sharply, Daichi turned to gaze back at the Omega currently straddling his hips with hungry eyes.

‘Okay, here goes nothing,’ he murmured before he called upon the power of his inner Alpha.

‘Omega, I order you to immediately cease your heat,’ Daichi barked.

Suga’s form tensed above him before the Omega’s pupils widened and he scrambled quickly off of Daichi and over to the farthest corner of his huge bed.

Daichi’s heart felt as though it was ripped from his chest as sobbing was soon heard from the crouched figure, and he moved to slowly sit up and face his healer.  
Suga was rocking slightly as he curled in on himself, eyes wide and shocked. It was no wonder as his body adjusted to being thrown unexpectedly out of heat.

‘S-sorry, sorry A-Alpha,’ he kept repeating softly between hiccups.

Kuroo was immediately coming over to support Daichi as he managed to finally sit comfortably, his scent turning bitter with guilt.

‘Hey Suga, it’s okay, I’m so sorry I commanded you,’ Daichi murmured.

Those teary eyes were fixating on his and the look of despair in them made Daichi feel like his soul was ripped out.

‘Y-you d-don’t want m-me?’ The Omega whimpered brokenly.

Daichi was such an idiot. Of course Suga’s inner Omega was in turmoil since the Alpha it had chosen had seemingly rejected him.

‘No, no, I do want you Suga, this just isn’t the right time. We barely know each other and we didn’t talk this out properly’.

‘So, I-I’m not bad?’

The hope laced in his plea had Daichi forcing back his own tears of sympathy and Kuroo’s scent had also turned sour beside him.

‘You’re perfect hon. I don’t think either of us were expecting a heat to creep up on you. Rest a bit and calm down and we’ll start planning what we’re going to do about courting, because there’s no way I’m letting you walk out of here without reassuring you that I think you’re beautiful and want to get to know you more’.

Kuroo smiled softly as the Omega calmed at the king’s words and the clouded quality disappeared from Suga’s eyes.

The tears began to slow as Suga regained his mind, a bright flare of embarrassment leaking in to his scent.

Daichi was about to reassure him everything was fine when a loud shot rang out around the castle.

‘Emergency! Wounded from the front line! We need healers now!’


	10. To Make a Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cruel prank on Tendou gets out of hand and Ushijima helps in his own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This is angsty and some things could be triggering (child abuse, bullying) if these things upset you DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER

Tendou Satori, despite what others said, was not a monster.

In fact, the very word ‘monster’ had him wishing to curl up in a ball and cry. But of course, that was exactly what they wanted, to see poor little Tendou crying like a baby.

Well, he had thicker skin than that.

Ignoring the students who skirted around him with wide eyed stares, Tendou continued his way towards his first class of the day. He was used to the whispers and nervous looks by now, and painted his usual smirk on his face to hide the fact that every terrified student sent another dagger in to his pierced heart.

As he rounded the corner to enter in to his classroom he was surprised to see that his entire class was already there. Surely he wasn’t late? He was never late.   
His gaze flitted first to the blackboard at the front of the room and he found himself freezing just inside the doorway as his heart sunk in his chest.

Scrawled in a messy script that took up the entire blackboard read:

‘NO MONSTERS ALLOWED!’

Though his breath caught in his chest, Tendou knew he couldn’t let them see the weakness within and forced a somewhat shaky smile to cross his lips.

It seemed, however, that his hesitation was what they had expected because a moment later red, sticky fluid was falling atop of him and he stumbled in surprise, slipping on the puddle it formed and found himself crashing to the floor in an undignified tangle of limbs.

As he landed painfully he heard the sound of raucous laughter filling the room as his classmates snapped pictures of his surprised face.

‘Hah, looks like we caught ourselves a monster!’

Tendou barely noticed the hated word through his frenzied shaking, his mind snapping back to memories that haunted him.

‘Mother, why don’t the other kids play with me?’ Tendou had asked with his huge watery eyes.

His mother, who was sprawled on her armchair with a cigarette clasped in her painted nails, laughed loudly.

‘It’s because you’re a monster, Satori. And no one wants to play with a monster’.

Little Tendou had kneeled before his mother with tears streaming from his eyes, his long red hair flinging wildly around his face.

‘Why am I a monster?’ He sobbed desperately.

The same word had been used to describe him for as long as his young mind could remember. His father liked to scream it when he hit him with his belt and to this day Tendou had never understood why.

His mother’s cold eyes glared at his innocent form with a malice he would never understand.

‘I’ve asked the same thing, child. Why did I have to get cursed with a useless creep like you when your brother could have lived and made this family proud!’

No one was allowed to talk about his older brother. The one who had died as a toddler, just hours before Tendou had been born.

‘No. I had to be saddled with the freak who can’t keep his damn mouth shut for one second! Well, I named you for a monster and now I guess you should look the part’.

Hours later Tendou had curled in a sobbing ball, cradling the locks of crimson hair which had been shorn from his scalp by his mother’s wild scissor swipes. The boy who looked back at him in the mirror had a horribly lopsided haircut, and indeed Tendou realised, he really did look like the monstrous spirits from his mother’s books.

‘I am not a monster, I am not a monster, I am not a monster!’

That same mantra got old after a while. And eventually Tendou just learnt to accept it.

Three years later Tendou’s father was put in prison.

The cops who attended the scene found his wife passed out drunk on the couch and had paused in their inspection at the sound of manic sobbing.  
‘Is that a child?’

Sharing a wide-eyed glance of horror, the policeman had raced to the source of the noise, a locked basement door, and had been forced to shoot open the lock.  
The scream that sprung up from within at the sound of the gunshot had made them work all the faster and soon the heavy door was opening to a completely dark room.

Fumbling for his belt, one of the policemen managed to flick on his torch, and never in their wildest dreams had they expected the sight that greeted them.  
Curled in a ball and facing away from them was a little boy with crazy hair, who was covered from head to toe in blood. It was as though he had bathed in it. Through the grime and the crimson smears they managed to make out a carved word in the flesh on the boy’s back.

MONSTER.

It was the most gruesome crime scene they had ever been called to. And for many years the sound of,  
‘I am not a monster,’ sobbed over and over again would haunt their dreams.

Of course Tendou’s classmates never knew of the pain he had suffered.

He had only ever spoken about it to Ushijima, and that had only been the bare basics which had slipped out one day after practice. Something about his quiet friend always seemed to disarm him.

What he wouldn’t give for Ushijima’s intimidating presence right now.

Managing to snap back to the present he was horrified to find himself sobbing loudly and shaking, his hands curled around his hair as if to anchor himself. Through the haze of the red goo which felt far too much like blood for his liking, he could see the horrified stares of his classmates and with a panicked cry he launched to his feet and sprinted from the classroom. As he tore past the students still in the hallway and slammed his way in to the bathroom he found the fresh air entering his lungs couldn’t convince him that he wasn’t back there in that basement.

And so crouched against the bathroom wall, filthy and terrified, Tendou finally let himself cry for all the times he’d forced himself to be strong. And it felt good to let go.

Wakatoshi Ushijima would always deny that he had leapt out of his seat when a classmate had showed him a photo on his Instagram of a goo-covered, sobbing Tendou.

‘Dude, you should probably check out what’s happening in class three. Isn’t that guy in your volleyball club?’

Following the slimy red shoe-prints down the hall and the trail of laughing students, Ushijima found himself opening the bathroom door to a sight that broke his heart.

Tendou, who was arguably his best friend, and who never really allowed himself to show weakness, was sitting against the wall crying and looking an absolute mess as goo continued to slide down his shaking form.

He didn’t know the words to use right now, and rarely ever did use his words, but Ushijima soon found himself systematically wiping goo off of the teary face cradled in his huge hands.

The paper towel was sadly inadequate to clean Tendou up but the effort did make a difference to the initial mess.

He could guess clearly what this was about, and the Instagram post had only confirmed his suspicions, so stooping down he managed to hold Tendou’s vulnerable gaze with his own.

‘You are not a monster’.


	11. A Healing Hand pt 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Omegas struggle with so many patients and so little staff. Suga is touched by Daichi's thoughtfulness, Akaashi is adorable when he's sleepy and Hinata is where exactly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not worry Kagehina fans, more Hinata is coming (I know I haven't focussed on him much yet). At this point I'm probabaly going to repost this chapters as a separate story but enjoy for now! Please continue to send in your requests, I'm loving the comments.

It was chaos.

Having lived so long in the quiet village with only a few patients each day, the Omegas had taken a few moments just to absorb their situation.  
Wounded soldiers and civillians were cramping up the healing room, with no space to even walk since people were laid out on the ground. There were gaping wounds, broken limbs and wailing pups, and it was an absolute horror to see.

The moment Suga rushed inside he was spotted by Akaashi who was instructing the Alpha guards to keep pressure on the wounds.

‘Suga! We have some in need of a surgeon. Can you take them out to the next room? We just got it cleared for more space!’

Nodding resolutely, Suga rolled up the sleeves of his Obi and instructed Kuroo and the family of the wounded to help him move some of the patients.

As he worked through the night, often elbows deep in blood and gore, Suga didn’t let himself think too hard about the situation. He knew that the moment he lingered too long on the sobbing families and pleading eyes of his patients before he gently eased them in to unconsciousness, the fragile Omega that was whining softly in the back of his mind would cause him to crumble.

So with a concentrated frown he pushed away any inkling of tiredness, hunger or pain from his forced exit from heat, and just simply worked on the next body that was laid on his table.

There came a time when the next body didn’t magically appear beneath his hands and he blinked in surprise, taking in the light breaking through the windows and a sympathetic looking Kuroo who had placed his large hand on his shoulder.

‘It’s early afternoon. You worked all through the night and morning. There’s no one else to see so how about you come up and change Daichi’s dressing,’ Kuroo murmured softly.

Suga was left reeling by the loss of time and felt all the feelings he’d pushed to the back of his mind resurface in hot tears that slid down his cheeks.

He dimly registered being tucked in to Kuroo’s arms before he was letting all his feelings out in ugly sobs and mumbled words against black fabric.

All through his episode Kuroo said not a word, but simply rubbed a soothing hand through his hair and waited him out.

At last when the sobs had lessened Suga pulled back a smiled sheepishly, embarrassment blooming his cheeks.

‘I’m sorry, I guess it just all caught up to me. I really shouldn’t leave though. I’ve got patients to monitor and Akaashi and Hinata probably need help in the healing ward,’ he fretted.

Before he could continue Kuroo put up a staling hand.

‘No. You need a break from emergency and Daichi’s easy wound will provide that. Besides, he’s been anxious about you ever since you scurried off after being Alpha Commanded. Kageyama and Bokuto will tell us if they need you’.

Suga had to admit that he did want a break and the thought of seeing the kind Alpha king again had him smiling softly.

When he entered the king’s room he found Daichi sitting up and reading the reports of the attack. Glancing up at their entry, a large smile bloomed on Daichi’s cheeks at the sight of them, and he was quickly putting aside his papers.

‘Suga! I was worried about you’.

Suga almost felt like giggling like a pup at the eagerness in Daichi’s tone, but the heaviness of the castle atmosphere dampened his jovial mood.

‘Oh, and what am I? Completely uninteresting?’ Kuroo sniped dryly.

‘Oh come on Kuroo, you know I’m glad to see you too’.

Suga was grateful for their banter as he uncorked the vial of paste which he had already made for Daichi’s next dressing.  
And just like a gentleman Daichi had already removed his old dressing to make Suga’s life easier.

‘Thank you,’ he murmured shyly.

The wound looked much better and was only slightly reddened at the edges. A vast improvement from the infected mess he had first found.

‘You won’t have to wear the dressings much longer, you look much better,’ he informed with a smile.

Those dark eyes he loved so much were yet again rivetted on him as he worked, and Daichi was currently looking at him with a gentle concern.

‘You, however, are not looking better. So how about you sit, eat and rest a while’.

Suga felt the tears threaten to return at the Alpha’s gentleness, especially when he glanced to see that Daichi had a small tray of food with Suga’s favourite tea steaming on the side. He had even placed a beautiful blossom on the side, and the unexpected kindness after so many days of stress had his Omega barking joyfully.

‘Thank you,’ he managed to choke out.

‘I hope you don’t mind the flower. It’s just that in this land we have a custom where Alphas state their intentions in courting by an offering and I thought the blossom was delicate and sweet like you,’ Daichi murmured bashfully.

Suga paused with his mouth full of delicious stew and swallowed hurriedly, eyes wide with shock as Kuroo laughed happily.

‘Finally you did it! I’ve been waiting for days for you to hurry up and state your intentions!’

‘Oh like you were so quick to give that bracelet to Kenma!’

As the two began bantering back and forth, Suga reverently stroked the delicate petals placed before him and hoped his scent wasn’t advertising his new attraction.

Bokuto was getting worried.

You would think that since Suga had taken all the surgery patients that Akaashi and Hinata would be having an easier time, but since most of the castle healers had no training in the herbs and healing of the foreign Omegas they were stuck working virtually alone.

The healers that were capable enough to not prescribe bleeding for every tiny ailment were either assisting Suga to watch over the patients just out of surgery or comforting distraught family.

Hinata had recently ventured out in to the halls.

‘I just need a minute,’ he had murmured tiredly.

Bokuto understood

He’d been switching shifts with Kageyama since both Omegas were in the same place and Hinata had promised to go find Kageyama if he left the room, and from what he had seen of the frantic pace the two healers were setting he knew he’d be exhausted and emotionally drained by the task.

The only one who had not taken a break was Akaashi who was knelt beside the bed of a squadron leader whose arm had needed stitches for a nasty knife wound.   
Bokuto could see how slow Akaashi’s movements were as he wound a bandage over the stitches, and how exhausted he appeared as his dark gaze focussed on the task before him.

When the soldier was left with a cup of tea which contained pain relieving herbs, Akaashi stood from his kneeling position and the blood seemed to drain from his face.

His eyes wide with shock, Bokuto realised what was about to occur and sprinted forward to catch the Omega as he crumpled.

Managing to scoop Akaashi in to a bridle carry, Bokuto watched as dark eyes blinked sluggishly up at him.

‘We really have to stop doing this,’ Bokuto attempted to joke.

Akaashi snuggled closer in his embrace and began taking deep breaths of Bokuto’s scent, his emotions far too drained for him to be stiff about accepting comfort.

‘Okay, that’s it. You’re going to bed and I’m not letting you back in here until you have slept at least an entire day and have eaten my weight in food!’

The small involuntary purr Akaashi let out at his concern seemed to say all that Akaashi could not, and Bokuto knew that he would never wish Akaashi to be anywhere other than his embrace of safety.

Leaving the healing ward, Bokuto made his way towards the Omega’s chambers with Akaashi’s limp form in his arms.

A familiar face and uniform greeted him as he made his way there and Bokuto watched as Kageyama’s gaze flared with recognition and then concern.

‘What happened?’

‘Oh nothing. Akaashi just overworked himself a bit too much and his body scolded him for it. How’s Hinata? He’s been gone a while and I guess he’ll want to check up on his friends’.

Kageyama stared at him confusedly, his head cocked slightly to the side.

‘I haven’t seen Hinata since my shift this morning, I thought he was with you in the healing ward?’

Bokuto felt his blood run cold a second before a panicked scream was ripping through the castle.

‘HELP!’

Both Alphas realised who the voice belonged to at the same time.

‘Hinata!’


	12. The Hinata Protection Squad: Oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one would have thought that Oikawa would have become a mentor to an energetic ball of ginger hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Backed by request here is a second chapter of The Hinata Protection Squad

Oikawa would forever deny that he had become a mentor to Hinata Shoyo.

‘You literally spend almost every weekend training the kid! Of course you’re his mentor,’ Iwaizumi would growl.

‘You’re there too!’

‘I just watch to make sure you don’t hurt yourself Trashy-kawa!’

Smiling bashfully, Oikawa placed his hand gently on Iwaizumi’s arm.

‘Thanks Iwa-chan. But this still doesn’t meant that he’s my volleyball child okay? Kindaichi was totally over exaggerating!’

Iwaizumi sighed softly at his boyfriend’s antics before continuing on their walk to school, a comfortable silence falling between them. No matter how much they argued about it both had to admit they liked being known as Hinata’s mentors.

It had all started after their loss to Aoba Johsai at the first official match.

Oikawa had been grinning broadly at the excited chatter of his teammates as they moved to sit in the stands to await their match with Shiratorizawa. But as they walked down the hallway with their bags slung over their shoulders, he found himself pausing at the sound of a voice he recognised.

‘Umm, excuse me, great king? Can I have a word with you?’

Oikawa had spun in surprise and found himself looking down on a tiny first year he recognised as Karasuno’s number 10. The boy was wringing his hands and watching him with such wide eyes.

‘Alright,’ Oikawa replied steadily, curious as to what he might say.

His acceptance only seemed to make Hinata more nervous.

‘You were really good out there today, and you deserve the title of the great king. I…that’s all I guess,’ Hinata murmured awkwardly.

Oikawa could tell there was more the boy wanted to say, though his flattery would be graciously accepted.

‘There’s something else, what is it?’

‘I – I wanted to know whether you would give me some tips. I mean you knew Kageyama before didn’t you, and I need to know how to work with a setter more fluently, and you’re a setter so I figured you’d know about these things!’

Oikawa couldn’t help but think that the boy looked like a lost puppy.

‘Alright. Meet me at the public courts on Saturday, I’ll help you with a few things,’ Oikawa murmured.

Hinata’s eyes practically lit up and he bowed politely before racing away to go and find his teammates who were likely licking their wounds after the loss.

‘Admit it. The only reason you offered is because you like feeling superior,’ the gruff voice of his boyfriend stated coolly.

Practically leaping out of his skin Oikawa let out a small squeak of fear.

‘Iwa-chan! Don’t sneak up on me!’

Oikawa’s lack of response to Iwaizumi was all his boyfriend needed to know that once again, when it came to his pretty setter, he was completely correct.

Though after a few sessions their relationship was soon changing.

No longer was Oikawa only showing Hinata just a few tips but he found himself becoming more and more of a teacher to the boy.

Maybe it was because the kid was so eager to learn? It could be that he reminded Oikawa of himself, completely obsessed with volleyball and improving at said sport. But if he were to pinpoint one moment when he decided to take the boy he now referred to as his Chibi-chan under his wing and by extension, Iwaizumi’s wing, it was the day Hinata stepped up to defend Oikawa’s honour.

They’d been practicing at the public court for just over an hour and Iwaizumi had left to buy them drinks at the local convenience store.

‘It’s too damn hot to be playing without hydration, you idiots!’ the ace had grumbled as he left.

Oikawa was in the midst of teaching Hinata the best ways to subtly indicate to a setter his readiness to spike, when loud voices distracted them.

‘Hey, Ice Queen!’

Oikawa found his heart sinking in his chest. If course they would come for him when Iwaizumi wasn’t back yet.

Glancing up he saw the three third-years he had expected. Ryoto, Kenji and Suji stood a few metres away from the net, all wearing predatory smirks.

‘Where’s your little friend? Did he finally get tired of your dumb attitude like everyone else?’ Suji asked.

Of course Oikawa new that Iwaizumi would never get tired of him, but the words still stung.

For some reason he had always found himself tongue tied around these guys.

‘Maybe we could show you that good time we promised, it might thaw out your personality a little,’ Kenji suggested as the boys moved closer.  
What they obviously didn’t expect was for Hinata to plant himself firmly in front of Oikawa like a shield, his little hands balled in to determined fists.

‘Hey! Leave Oikawa alone!’

Glancing at each other with mirth dancing in their gazes, Ryoto stepped forward, towering over the first-year.

‘Oh yeah? And why should we?’

‘Because he’s the best setter in this part of Tokyo, if not all of Japan! You act like he’s some weakling but give him a volleyball and he’ll crush you idiots with one serve. And besides, he’s already got a boyfriend and I can see him coming this way. Trust me, you don’t want to get between Iwaizumi and his beloved setter’,’ Hinata yelled confidently, his little form quivering with rage.

Obviously the boys weren’t confident enough to deal with Iwaizumi or maybe they’d heard stories of others who’d tried, because at the mention of his name they were scurrying away with faintly horrified looks.

Seeing them leave, Iwaizumi, who had been rounding the corner at the time, raced over with a thunderous face. Seeing Hinata’s worried glances at the shocked form of Oikawa, the ace was immediately on the offensive.

‘Alright, give me names!’

Oikawa let an amazed laugh leave him before he was pulling Hinata in for a side-hug and smiling widely at his boyfriend.

‘I think our little Chibi-chan found his roar. Your job’s been done, Iwa-chan!’

From then on the orange-haired ball of sunshine had a special place in Oikawa’s heart. The first victim to feel the wrath of a protective setter was Hinata’s father.

To most people Hinata’s father was an enigma.

And to Hinata, he was even more of a mystery. All Hinata knew was that occasionally the man would stumble in to the house drunk and be verbally abusive to anyone who got in his way. After a few hours he’d leave with some of his mother’s hard-earned cash and not been seen or heard from for another long period of time.  
So it was a shock when he showed up after a game.

‘Heeeyyyy Shoyo! Get over here!’

Oikawa had been moving to congratulate his Chibi-chan on all of his hard work when he saw the obviously drunk and scruffy man call for his son.  
The man looked nothing like Hinata. He was much taller, with dark hair and even darker eyes. His only similar feature seemed to be their hair which matched one another’s artfully messy style.

‘Father? Y-You’ve never come to see my games before!’ Hinata exclaimed as he raced up to the man, delight momentarily flashing in his eyes.

A sixth sense told Oikawa to keep a close eye on the conversation.

‘See your game? Like I would care about some dumb sport. You look like an idiot leaping around and yelling like that’.

Oikawa’s felt a protective growl rising in his throat at the purely heartbroken look on his prodigy’s face. No one should ever ridicule that boy for his energy and enthusiasm, much less his greatest weapon.

‘Then why are you here?’ Hinata asked quietly.

Okay….no. His baby didn’t get to sound so sad.

‘I need money. Your whore of a mother won’t cough up the cash so give me as much as you have so I can get out of this dumb town,’ the man sighed.

To Oikawa’s fury it seemed like this wasn’t an irregular occurrence for Hinata as the boy was reaching for his wallet without question. Seeing red, Oikawa glided over to stand in front of a surprised Hinata, his typical condescending/entitled expression plastered on his face.

‘Excuse me sir, if you’re not here to watch a game and haven’t registered with the front office I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to leave. Hassling players is not okay,’ he stated calmly.

That man was obviously angry but was forced to look up to meet Oikawa’s eyes since the setter was taller.

‘Mind your own business kid! This boy is my son’.

‘Well that’s funny,’ Oikawa retorted, ‘because I know no real father would treat his child the way you were speaking to my Chibi-chan. And he sure didn’t seem to know you very well, do you Hinata?’ Oikawa inquired sweetly, fixing Hinata with a calming gaze.

Taking strength from his mentor Hinata stood straight from his previous hunch.

‘No, I don’t know this man’.

And didn’t it just hurt his heart that his little Hinata’s words were probably true.

‘What do you mean you don’t know me you stupid boy? I raised you!’

Oikawa smirked as security moved to take the man away.

‘Oh I highly doubt that. But don’t worry, Hinata has multiple teams worth of male role-models to fill the hole you’ve left’.

As Hinata’s father was taken away yelling profanities, Oikawa found himself glancing down at Hinata when the middle blocker tugged on his hand.

‘Thanks Oikawa,’ the boy whispered as he battled the tears behind his eyes.

‘Don’t mention it, Chibi-chan. Though I’d hate to be your father right now, I think multiple players just took a mental picture in case they come across him one dark night. So just chill and focus on your next match, we’ve got you’.


	13. A Healing Hand pt 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is kidnapped, Bokuto stuffs up and Kageyama is about to whoop Kindaichi's toosh

Hinata was hopelessly lost.

Considering most of his time was spent in the healing rooms or the Omega chambers he had not had much time to actually explore the ginormous castle and figure out where everything was. So when he’d promised Bokuto to go and find Kageyama if he left the ward for a break he hadn’t stopped to consider the fact that he had no idea where to find the grumpy soldier.

Sniffing softly, he moved towards the overwhelming scent of Alpha coming from the rooms at the end of the hall. Maybe if he could find someone they would be able to direct him?

Or better yet he’d bump in to Kageyama himself.

However the Alpha that rounded the corner up ahead was an Alpha he had never met before. Unsurprising since being cooped up with the sick and injured meant he didn’t exactly socialise.

Ignoring the twinge of fear that came from being alone with a strange Alpha, Hinata forced himself to move confidently towards the uniformed soldier.

‘Excuse me, would you be able to give me some directions? I’m hopelessly lost in these halls,’ Hinata inquired warmly.

‘Of course…’

Realising the Alpha wanted his name, Hinata was scrambling to comply.

‘Hinata. Hinata Shoyou’.

Immediately the Alpha’s dark eyes were lighting up slightly at the mention of his name, and Hinata realised that he must have heard mention of the new Omegas in the castle.

‘Of course, Hinata. Where are you trying to go?’ He inquired smoothly.

Hinata was curious about how the Alpha got such a strange accent, and how his dark hair was able to stick up so straight, but soon found his relief at assistance outweighing his confusion.

‘Well you see, I’m supposed to have this guard around me at all times and I’m supposed to go and find him if I left the healing rooms. Could you tell me where to find Kageyama?’ Hinata explained.

The Alpha smiled down at him from his tall height, and he bent slightly so that the two of them could be more level. His dark eyes seemed pinned on Hinata’s own and he found himself drawn to the stranger’s gaze.

‘An Omega all on his own. Well thankfully you’re just the one I was looking for’.

Before Hinata could respond the Alpha was speaking again in a tone that he recognised to be an Alpha Command.

‘Omega, I command you not to speak. You have no control over your body’.

Immediately Hinata felt the strength leave his limbs and he collapsed in to the waiting arms of the Alpha. Terrified for his life, Hinata managed to fight the orders long enough to scream,

‘HELP!’

The Alpha swore furiously and threw Hinata over his shoulder before he was taking off at alarming speed.

The ground blurred before Hinata’s gaze as he hung limply over the stranger’s shoulder, tears dripping down his cheeks as he sobbed soundlessly.  
How had this happened?

Just under an hour ago he was chatting happily with Akaashi as he bound injuries in safety, and now he was being kidnapped again!

Soon cold air was enveloping him and through his tear-filled gaze he could make out grass as the Alpha raced out of the castle and stopped suddenly. Completely limp, Hinata was lifted up and placed on a large black stallion as the Alpha swung up behind him.

‘King Iwaizumi will be greatly pleased,’ the Alpha chuckled as he nudged the horse in to motion and they were off, galloping under the light of the full moon.

Kageyama was bursting in to motion at the sound of Hinata’s panicked cry.

He vaguely registered Bokuto shouting for Kuroo behind him as his fellow soldier also took off to help Kageyama.

Briefly Kageyama wondered what his friend had done with the Omega who had been curled tight in his arms, but a glance behind him showed that Bokuto had placed Akaashi down in the hallway.

The Omega was blinking wildly at the shouting and his new surroundings, and Kageyama let himself feel a momentary twinge of guilt that they were leaving him vulnerable, before he was focussing back on the task at hand.

Hinata’s fear-scent was like a beacon and they raced through the halls like bloodhounds as they followed it out a servant’s exit and in to the castle grounds.

‘Where did he go?’ Bokuto asked, panting slightly.

Whipping his head wildly, Kageyama managed to spot a black stallion racing away from the castle and pointed hurriedly to their target as he registered a tiny ginger body upon the horse.

‘There! Even from a distance I know that hair anywhere! That’s Kindaichi!’

Bokuto swore loudly as he and Kageyama sprinted after the horse’s tracks. It seemed Aoba Johsai had caught wind of their new miracle workers.

Knowing he would never reach them on human feet, Kageyama sprang in to the air nimbly and landed on four paws as his shift blew through his body.

His huge black furred form leapt in to a run that was far quicker than his human feet and he felt his inner Alpha howl encouragement as he gained on the stallion.  
From the corner of his blood-red eye he could make out the smaller but swifter silver body of Bokuto’s wolf, who appeared like a beam of moonlight as his paws skimmed the grass.

Everyone knew that only on the night of the full moon or in times of great need and distress could their inner wolf manifest itself in a shift. As wolves they were huge creatures, the tallest of Alphas towering at the same height as a horse, and with the added power on their muscled hind legs, they were able to propel themselves faster than any horse.

With a snarl of triumph Bokuto’s faster form leapt in the path of the racing horse, sending the beast rearing with fright.

The Alpha tumbled with a yell, but a shockingly limp Hinata was thrown high in to the air. Kageyama leapt and managed to tackle the Omega in the air, positioning himself so that his back would hit the ground and not the fragile form within his paws.

With the bright healer within his grasp, all that Kageyama’s Alpha brain was screaming was a continuous litany of,

‘Mate! Mine!’

Growling in satisfaction Kageyama rolled to let the Omega softly tumble to the grass and began sniffing the boneless form for injury.

Hinata’s eyes were wide open as they gazed at him with a watery quality, and he made not a single sound in his ordeal as he lay limply before him.  
He didn’t smell injured, though his desperate gaze seemed to hint at mental scarring.

The sound of furious snarling behind him had Kageyama whirling to plant himself over Hinata’s prone form, only to see Bokuto and Kindaichi, now also shifted, wrestling fiercely. Kindaichi was snapping at Bokuto’s leg as the silver wolf lunged for his throat and the both of them were shoved apart.

Regaining their feet, the wolves circled each other, blood curdling snarls passing their lips. Both looked over at the sound of Kageyama’s deep growl. The inky-furred wolf was moving to join the fight and Kindaichi snapped in annoyance as he realised he wouldn’t be able to take on both Alphas at once.

So with one final snarl the spiky-haired Alpha was racing away in the direction of Aoba Johsai’s border.

With a sickening crack both Alpha’s shifted back to human form and raced over to check on Hinata who hadn’t moved an inch and was weeping silently. The terror emanating off of the Omega had Kageyama kneeling to gently place a hand on Hinata’s shoulder.

‘Bokuto, he doesn’t smell hurt but he’s not moving or speaking. He hasn’t since we got here,’ Kageyama informed worriedly.

Bokuto knelt beside him to gaze in to Hinata’s desperate eyes before he was letting out a furious cry.

‘That Alpha must have used his Alpha Command on Hinata to stop him struggling or fighting back!’

Kageyama growled lowly. All Karasuno Alphas knew that to command an Omega, Beta or Alpha was only to be used in dire situations. To command an Omega was especially frowned upon as they had no ability to fight the command like a Beta sometimes could.

Quickly locking eyes with Hinata, Bokuto let his own voice loose.

‘Omega, I release you from all commands!’

Immediately Hinata’s silent sobbing was audible as he shuddered and gasped softly. At the gifting of his mobility back, the Omega was launching himself at a surprise Kageyama and crying in to his shoulder.

Awkwardly, Kageyama wrapped his arms around the young healer and just let him cry.

‘Bokuto! Kageyama! What happened?’ A familiar voice was yelling as Kuroo reined his mare to a stop, a group of guards trailing along behind.

Obviously the captain had been alerted by the cry and been directed towards where the servants had seen Kageyama and Bokuto rushed off too.

‘Aoba Johsai sent Kindaichi to try and kidnap Hinata. We ran him off but we must be sure he left the border,’ Bokuto explained tiredly as he stood to greet the captain.  
With a nod from Kuroo, a few of the soldiers peeled away to follow Kindiachi’s tracks.

‘Just as the attack happened word reached Daichi from our informers. It seems king Iwaizumi’s mate, queen Oikawa, is sick’.

It made sense suddenly, as Kageyama cradled Hinata’s sobbing form. Karasuno had their informers in Aoba Johsai’s lands but king Iwaizumi would attempt to have his own informers bringing news from Karasuno’s castle.

Apparently the current news was the Omega healers and their ‘miracle working’.

‘They wanted Hinata to heal the queen,’ Kageyama muttered.

Kuroo nodded in confirmation of Kageyama’s theory before Bokuto was piping up urgently.

‘What about the other healers, if they went after Hinata they might try to take the others!’

‘Don’t worry Bokuto, both Suga and Akaashi are safe, though I hear that’s no thanks to you,’ Kuroo muttered.

Bokuto’s face was immediately draining of colour as guilt filled him.

‘Akaashi,’ he breathed out.

‘Yes Akaashi. It seems our healer collapsed from exhaustion and instead of makng sure he was safe in his chambers and being cared for, you dumped him alone in a freezing hallway! I would not wish to be you, Bokuto, because Suga is worried and furious since Akaashi has been inconsolable since you took off recklessly,’ Kuroo informed with a soft sigh of annoyance at his soldier’s antics.

Shifting Hinata in his arms as he stood to mount the horse Kuroo directed him, Kageyama couldn’t help but think that their return was about to spark a whole lot of drama.

But for now he would push those worries aside and simply feel the heartbeat of the Omega curled before him on the horse as he finally slept, having been worn out from tears and stress.

As long as Hinata was safe before him, Kageyama found that his Alpha was purring happily within him.


	14. The Barista pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi is crushing hard on the blonde lawyer that always comes in to his café for coffee. He's just working up the courage to share his feelings.

If one was to walk out on to the busy Tokyo streets and decide a coffee was necessary to get through the morning, they likely would be drawn to the small café on the corner. It’s cute pink sign and classy décor were an immediate selling point, but the thing that kept drawing all the regulars back were the baristas.

Yes their coffee was fantastic, and the baked goods delicious, but the short, friendly and adorable baristas were a crowd pleaser.

There was Hinata with his sunny smile and his ability to make fast friends with customers, Nishinoya with his blinding smile and bolstering confidence, and finally Yamaguchi with his freckles and adorably shy smiles.

Many of the regulars had attempted to flirt with the only single barista, but Yamaguchi Tadashi had eyes for only one customer.

The incredibly tall and attractive blonde lawyer who always ordered a large black coffee and whatever baked treat was fresh at the time.

And recently, Yamaguchi discovered that his name was Tsukishima Kei.

One morning Tsukishima had waited longer than usual in the line before receiving his order, and a flustered colleague that Yamaguchi realised he recognised had rushed in to the store.

‘Tsukishima, we’re going to be late!’

Immediately Hinata was smiling happily from his stance at the coffee machine.

‘Kageyama!’

The dark haired lawyer waved at his boyfriend before proceeding to try and drag Tsukishima out the door.

‘Oh don’t fret Kageyama, we’ll be fine,’ Tsukishima had stated coolly.

Yamaguchi remembered every word of that interaction as he struggled to steady the platter of muffins he had been placing in the window. The sound of that deep voice uttering words that did not include: ‘One black coffee and pastry’, had Yamaguchi’s heart fluttering wildly.

He could listen to that voice all day.

He watched as the handsome regular wandered off down the street with his colleague before being shaken out of his stupor by Nishinoya’s loud voice.  
‘Well there you go Yamaguchi, you know his name!’

Blushing obviously, Yamaguchi placed the last muffin in place before turning to his colleague. 

‘H-He doesn’t even notice me,’ he mumbled softly, eyes downcast.

‘Now that’s where you’re wrong! I see him watching you whilst he’s waiting, his eyes follow your every move. You should step up and make a move like I did with Asahi!’ Nishinoya exclaimed happily.

Yamaguchi definitely did remember that day.

Nishinoya had spied the nervous paramedic at one of the tables sipping his cappuccino and had proceeded to yell loudly,  
‘Asahi! I love you!’

Yamaguchi had been cleaning up spilt coffee for the rest of the morning.

The next morning Yamaguchi was taking orders when a familiar pair of golden eyes locked with his own and Tsukishima was gliding calmly to give his order.  
‘One black coffee,’ Tsukishima ordered monotonously as he glanced back at the phone he was typing on.

Yamaguchi was glad fr his distraction because it would be difficult for him to hide his blush as he was forced to interact with the object of his affections.

‘Oh…and one of those blueberry muffins too, they look delicious’.

Yamaguchi felt his blush darken as he packaged up one of the muffins he had painstakingly baked with Tsukishima’s golden stare in mind.

It was official. He was in love.

This was the day.

Yamaguchi was going to take Nishinoya’s advice. For some reason he had woke up in an excellent mood and had practically skipped to work. With his blush-pink blouse and cute jeans he was feeling confident that day, and the appreciative stares he got from the customers already in the store only boosted his good vibes.

So when the lawyer entered the store and placed his order, Yamaguchi was immediately taking extra care to make the best cup of coffee he’d ever created for the man of his dreams.

Taking a deep breath he raised his marker and scribbled down his number on the cup with a small message.

Call me!

With his blush hopefully being blamed on the warm atmosphere of the café, Yamaguchi was handing over the order to Tsukishima with a smile before moving back to the front counter, his mind already racing with how he was going to reply to the first text Tsukishima would soon send him.

Bursting with excitement, he took down three more orders before a familiar form was stopping in front of the counter.

Raising his head with wide eyes, Yamaguchi looked in to the face of his crush and felt his heartrate immediately speed up.

It seemed as though Tsukishima had decided to reply to him in person and Yamaguchi found himself self consciously smoothing his blouse as Tsukishima just stared at him.

‘Did you leave this message on my cup?’

Yamaguchi was nodding happily, eyes sparkling beneath the rose-gold fairy-lights. However he found himself somewhat confused about the sharp expression on the lawyer’s face.

‘And why would I wish to call my barista? I already have the café’s number for phone orders, I don’t need yours’.

The bursting confidence that had been buzzing beneath Yamaguchi’s skin all morning seemed to vanish along with the colour in his cheeks.

‘I- I just thought..’

‘You thought what?’ Tsukishima interrupted icily, ‘I have no desire to call you or even speak to you, we are not friends and certainly not anything more than that’.

Yamaguchi couldn’t even find words to reply, it was as though barbed wire ensnared his mouth as he stood beneath that icy stare and fought to keep hot tears of shame from cascading down his cheeks.

‘Next time, get someone else to take my order,’ Tsukishima muttered before turning and exiting the store, the happy bell sounds tinkling in his wake.

There was silence in the café, and Yamaguchi realised with a flush of mortification that everyone had been witness to his humiliation. Through the white noise in his mind he realised that Hinata had placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

‘I’m so sorry Yamaguchi…’

Squeezing his eyes closed to try and shield the tears, Yamaguchi managed a watery smile in Hinata’s direction.

‘I’ll be in the back room, just give me a few minutes and I’ll be back out’ he managed.

Hinata’s smile of sympathy did nothing to heal the wound on his heart.

‘Hey, it’s okay, take all the time you need’.


	15. The Barista pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We now see Tsukishima's point of view, and realise things aren't as simple as we thought they were

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am simply loving the comments! Thank you for so much support! Continue to send through your prompts and fuel my muse :)

Within the law community, everyone knew and feared Tsukishima Kei.

And whilst it was nice to be respected, the stammering fear that gripped his colleagues every time he walked in the room made for few friends. So used to having a cold reception was he, that he found himself caught speechless by the adorable barista and his smattering of freckles.

'Good morning! What can I get you today?' the barista chirped happily.

Your number, your name, your lips... his inner voice whispered and Tsukishima had to shake his head slightly to be rid of those sinful images. Soon he found himself rattling off a coffee order and standing around in a daze as the beautiful man chatted happily with the next customer in line. His eyes never strayed from that bouncy hair, or that adorably shy smile, and unfortunately that meant that Tsukishima had to see the flirtatious behaviour of other customers.

'Yamaguchi, you look stunning today,' a young lady tittered.

'Oh...thank you!' Yamaguchi replied with an obvious blush.

A bitter taste filled his mouth that had nothing to do with the black coffee he had just received. The object of his affection was straight, and attracted to the fairer sex. It seemed Tsukishima was destined to always lust after the forbidden fruit.

His affection didn't lessen over time.

Every morning he found himself learning new and interesting things about one, Yamaguchi Tadashi. For one, the barista was usually found wearing variations of pastel colours whilst at work, he must use some sort of expensive soap because he smelt like caramel, and he baked the best pastries and sweets.

His favourite were the blueberry muffins, and on one fine morning he made sure the barista knew so.

The adorable reply he received only fuelled his desires. That night he even found himself dreaming of soft pink lips touching ever so lightly against his own as slender hands roved further and further south along his body.

The embarrassment of waking up as horny as a teenager meant that Tsukishima was in a gay panic when he entered in to the café doors. Not even the welcoming tinkle of the bell or the rose-gold light could take away his nervousness as he saw Yamaguchi was waiting for him at the head of the line. Steeling himself, and forcing a neutral expression he rattled off his order and mentally praised himself for the calm quality to his tone.

But all his composure was thrown out the window when he glanced at his cup and spied a number written in adorably curly script.

A glance up at a softly smiling Yamaguchi only fuelled the shock.

Tsukishima felt like wailing to the heavens. Why did he have to get tortured by crushing on the one man he couldn't have? The one man who only glanced at short-skirted women with beautiful smiles and a laugh of the angels. He couldn't believe that Yamaguchi was willing to tease him when he had no concept of the depth of Tsukishima's affections. Or did he?

Was the young barista teasing him for his crushing and apparently obvious glances? How could he toy with Tsukishima's feelings like that!

And so with his with face heating with embarrassment Tsukishima let loose.

And as he stalked out in to the cold he didn't regret one second of it.

Well he didn't regret it until Kageyama, his least favourite co-worker, stalked in to his office with an angry growl.

'You know, you really are a jerk!'

Tsukishima raised a brow calmly and tried to think of the latest controversial comment he had apparently made.

'Hinata told me all about your little fiasco in the café. How could you do that to Yamaguchi? You know how much he admires you!'

Tsukishima was gritting his teeth in rage, and his golden eyes flashed with quiet fury.

'You understand nothing. He was teasing me for my affections, making light of them like they were nothing! He was baiting me when he knows full and well that he has no intention of reciprocating them!' Tsukishima snapped.

Kageyama stood there for a few seconds with an unintelligible look of his face before the rage in his eyes died slightly.

'You're crushing on Yamaguchi? You know he's gay right?'

It was as though Tsukishima's brain short circuited. Yamaguchi was gay? He liked guys? Oh god.

'I'm a jerk,' Tsukishima whispered, eyes still wide with surprise.

Kageyema huffed out a laugh.

'I've been trying to make that point for years'.

Tsukishima didn't even care that he had allowed Kageyama to get one on him, he simply buttoned his jacket and rushed out the door, ignoring the yells of Kagyema behind him trying to call him back. He didn't care about the wide eyed underlings who watched their ice-cold boss rush past with a flustered air. He simply moved.

Down the streets, and in to the wind, he pulled his jacket closer to his body and beelined for the warm light emanating from the distant café windows. People seemed to blur before his eyes as he thought of the heartbroken gaze that had been fixed upon him last time he had met. So with wind-tossed hair and a wild stare he burst in to the café, the doors making a loud bang to announce his presence.

The store was packed but he didn't care, as at the head of the line, stood Yamaguchi who was currently staring at him with a pale face.

Stalking past the disgruntled customers he moved to stand at the front of the register and puffed slightly before regaining his breath.

'Tsu-Tsukishima, what are you doing?'

Tsukishima held up a hand to stop Yamaguchi from speaking further as he caught his breath amidst the silence of the café. All eyes were on their interaction but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

'I have made a terrible mistake. I am so sorry I ever acted in such a horrible manner. I have been in love with you since I first laid eyes on you but I thought you were straight and when you gave me your number you were just making fun of my attraction!' Tsukishima gasped out.

Yamaguchi said nothing, but his mouth hung open slightly in shock.

'To sum it up, I love you'.

No one spoke. Yamaguchi just blinked at him rapidly, those pale cheeks flushing with colour.

'You don't have to say anything. This is a lot to take in, but please, let me take you out for dinner as an apology, and maybe we can start this again'.

'Yes,' Yamaguchi managed to whisper, and to Tsukishima it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.


	16. The Sacrifice pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya Yuu is chosen to be the sacrifice to the village protectors, the great foxes of the forest.

Nishinoya had to work hard to hide his trembling

The huge forest loomed before him as he clutched his white robes around his body, silent and dark with shadows. The trees seemed to stretch to the sky, their branches blotting out much of the waning light of sunset.

‘My people, tonight we give thanks for the sacrifice of Nishinoya Yuu. May his blood grant us protection for the coming years,’ the village elder cried out.

‘We thank you for your sacrifice!’ The crowd cried out in unison.

Nishinoya knew that they didn’t care that he was about to die. No one would mourn his blood, instead they would be celebrating and feasting whilst his corpse was consumed by the forest guardians.

For as long as they knew, the great foxes had lived in the forest that ringed their village, protecting the people who lived in their quaint log cabins.  
But these were no ordinary foxes. They were the size of horses, huge and menacing, with long fangs and blood red eyes that glowed against the darkness. His mother told him they were creatures to fear, but as a child Nishinoya had always sat at the edge of the woods and held the gaze of the occasional eyes that would blink back at him from the dark.

Maybe that was why he had been chosen?

The village elder knew he had a strange curiosity around the creatures, it was a good idea to choose the loud and disruptive boy. They would be rid of his crazy pranks and outlandish ideas.

‘And now, enter the forest, may our village be safe once again!’

Nishinoya had no choice, knowing he was wild and prone to bouts of fury over his position as sacrifice, the hunters pushed him in to the forest with their spears.  
They would guard the border so that he wouldn’t sneak back out once the people left.

With fury burning in his veins, and a dampness in his eyes, Nishinoya traipsed in to the forest towards his doom.

Hours later it was completely black, the darkness making it hard for Nishinoya’s eyes to see his surroundings.

And oh was he furious!

If he was going to die, then he at least hoped it would be quickly. 

‘You idiots! If you want to crunch my bones you could at least be quick about it!’ Nishinoya yelled in to the darkness, balling his fists by his sides.

He hated the scratchy white cotton gown he was forced in to, pulling it away from his feet as he stomped further in to the unfamiliar forest.

‘I can’t believe this, this is so stupid,’ he muttered to himself, a frown pasted on his features.

The sound of a twig snapping had him pausing, heart pounding.

Twisting around he caught sight of a few pairs of a few pairs of crimson eyes staring at him from the darkness, and the vague outlines of huge fox forms.  
Despite the fear the turned his blood cold within him, and the blood to drain from his face, Nishinoya found his trademark fire burning within his soul.  
If he was going to die he was going to at least give them a fight!

‘Well then, you want to eat me? You better catch me first,’ he calmly challenged before taking off in to a dead sprint in to the darkness.

He had always been athletic amongst the village and as he leapt in to a run he found himself practically flying in his haste. His feet pounded the grass despite his lack of shoes, and he ignored the pain of sharp rocks and twigs. The blood from his cut feet wouldn’t be much use to him anyway.

He could hear the sound of panting behind him as the foxes gave chase, and put on a burst of speed as he realised that despite their humongous forms they were actually surprisingly fast.

The feeling of wind passing over his spiked hair allowed him to realise that one was making a lunge for him.

‘Oh no you don’t!’ he cackled madly as he rolled under the leap and sprang back to his feet in a neat move.

The rush of the chase was exhilarating, and the fear prickling within his mind only pushed his body faster with adrenaline.

He laughed slightly as he leapt over a log that he could vaguely make out in the darkness.

That leap and his sheer speed proved to be his undoing as he failed to notice the slippery moss on the other side of the log, and as his feet touched the earth they skidded out from under him, sending his crashing to the ground with a surprised shout.

He vaguely recognised that he should be getting to his feet and racing away, but the sharp collision of his head with an unseen rock had the forest’s features whirling before his gaze.

Heavy panting told him that the foxes had caught up and he could vaguely make out that they were circling his prone form.

Struggling, he managed to get up on one knee before he was collapsing again with a small whimper, blood flowing down the side of his face.  
Through his dizziness he could make out the smallest of the foxes moving towards him with what appeared to be a worried look.

Well at least they were conscientious about their food.

‘M-Make it quick,’ he managed to slur out dizzily before his eyes were closing of their own accord and darkness filled his vision.

Nishinoya was surprised to wake up again.

Though he did kind of feel like death warmed over as he lay with his eyes closed on the soft bedding beneath him.

Wait…bedding?  
What the hell?

Flickering his eyes open hazily, he pulled back sharply when a face blurred above his own, close and in his personal space.

Crying out at the shock and pain flaring in his head, he collapsed back on to the pillows with a whimper of pain. It was as though a spike was being driven through his skull and as sound managed to filter in to his ears he heard the strange male stammering loudly.

‘Oh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to frighten you!’

Groaning softly at the loud noise he felt it safer to keep his eyes closed.

‘W-where am I?’ he managed to murmur groggily.

‘You’re safe, Yuu, but you should probably get some more rest. I’ll explain everything later’.

And Nishinoya’s pained and groggy mind agreed. Yes, rest was the best idea right now, he vaguely thought as darkness once again encroached his mind.


	17. A Healing Hand pt 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata gets all the snuggling he deserves, Akaashi and Suga dwell on the past, and Daichi better watch out when mother-Suga enters the house

Hinata couldn’t shake the fear.

Even as they rode back towards the castle and he woke in the protective embrace of Kageyama’s arms, he couldn’t help but crave the comfort of his fellow Omegas.  
Sensing his fear, Kageyama gripped him tighter, his pheromones seeking to soothe the anxious Omega that shuddered in his grasp. 

Hinata appreciated the effort that he was going to, and felt the cold that gripped his tiny form being chased away by the gentle embrace.

‘Thanks for saving me,’ Hinata murmured against the rushing of hooves.

Kageyama said nothing, he didn’t need to. The gentle squeeze he gave said all that the stoic Alpha was unlikely to say out loud. That just wasn’t the type of Alpha he was.

Secure, but still longing for his companions, Hinata felt himself curling in to the safety the Alpha provided, the first blooming of attraction bursting to life in his heart.

Suga watched with fondness as Hinata slept soundly.

Despite their terror for the safety for their companion, a rider had brought news ahead of Kuroo and the others. Filled with relief, Akaashi and Suga had gathered all of their linens and begun to make a deep nest on the bed, with high walls and a soft inside for maximum comfort.

The moment Hinata had been returned to their chambers, the three of them had curled around each other in the nest and had begun purring as they scented one another. It was a known fact that when Omegas scented one another it was a great comfort during times of distress, and their relaxing scents could soothe one another.

The pup of their group hadn’t lasted long before his warm honey eyes were covered as he slipped in to sleep, spooned between Suga and Akaashi’s warm bodies.

Now that his pup was safe, Suga’s attention could be given to the raven-haired Omega, who was acting oddly emotional and protective. Akaashi’s usual displays of affection were small in number and always done with a fairly stoic façade. Right now the Omega’s face was completely unguarded, and Suga could practically bathe in the scent of distress pouring off of him.

He knew that something awful had occurred.

When Suga had rushed to locate Akaashi after he was informed of Hinata’s kidnapping, he had found the young man curled in a corridor sobbing uncontrollably.

‘Akaashi? What’s wrong?’ Suga had asked hurriedly, crouching beside his friend on the cold stone.

The Omega was ice cold, with a pale face and deep purple bags beneath his teary eyes. In short, he looked exhausted, and Suga realised that the Omega had to have been working non-stop on the wounded up until this moment.

At the sound of his voice Akaashi leaned sideways and buried himself in Suga’s open arms.

‘B-Bokuto, he l-left me,’ Akaashi sobbed brokenheartedly.

Suga had no idea what that meant but a surge of fury arose within him at the thought that the Alpha had hurt his friend. His inner Omega’s protective instincts were riling up and he gently pulled Akaashi to his feet.

He would have loved to hear everything the Omega had to say, but he had to share some news first.

‘I’m sorry, Akaashi. I promise you we will speak later. Hinata has been kidnapped, Kuroo told me before he raced off to help Kageyama and Bokuto,’ Suga shared.  
Akaashi was immediately staring at him with horrified eyes.

‘Hinata’s been kidnapped? But why?’

Suga could only shake his head defeatedly, he had no answers to give.

Wiping his tears with the sleeves of his robe, Akaashi smiled shakily, and the two of them moved slowly to their chambers to await news, clinging closer to each other than they had for a long time.

Now with Hinata safe in the nest and the kidnapper chased away, Suga found his inner Omega unsatisfied that another packmate was still hurting.

‘Akaashi?’

At the sound of his name the Omega was looking up from where he was running fingers through Hinata’s hair and blinking suspiciously red-rimmed eyes in question.

‘I think we should talk about earlier. What were you doing out there in the halls? What happened with Bokuto?’ Suga questioned.

Akaashi was silent for many moments before he was sucking in a shaky breath to reply.

‘I was exhausted from all the work with the injured. I had no chance to eat, drink or rest and my body just gave out, and I fainted,’ Akaashi shared.

Suga’s scent was immediately souring with worry and he put a supportive arm around the raven-haired man, exuding silent encouragement to continue.

‘Bokuto carried me, he was taking me back to my chambers and my inner Omega was at least somewhat aware of his presence. Ever since we were captured and he took care of me, I think my Omega has latched on to him. I like him, more than a lot,’ Akaashi confessed.

Suga couldn’t help but still worry as tears spilt from Akaashi’s cheeks in a silent stream.

‘It was just like Terushima'.

Suga felt himself grow hot with fury at the mention of that cruel Alpha’s name.

When he had first decided to set up a permanent healing cabin in their village, he had slowly begun to gain the trust of the people as he healed the sick with his unusual remedies. For a while it was just a few ailments left without proper treatment, a broken bone hear, a bad scratch there, until Akaashi.

For a long time Suga had known the Omega was in a relationship with a confident and loud Alpha, who loved to parade the raven around the village on his arm, a beaming smile on his face. Akaashi had been so happy, and so, so in love. His scent had reeked of affection.

Until one day the Alpha just up and left, right when Akaashi was the most vulnerable after his heat.

‘You’re just not fun anymore,’ he had stated.

Without anywhere to go, and the trauma of seeing Terushima with another Omega around town, Akaashi had found his way in to Suga’s care as an apprentice. They rarely spoke of what had occurred, but Suga knew that Akaashi had cried himself to sleep for years, and sometime still did, feeling as though he was unlovable.

‘I woke up when I hit the stone floor, he was rough when he put me down and I was just so confused and vulnerable. I was still foggy from fainting and he was just abandoning me at my most vulnerable, and running off yelling about another Omega,’ Akaashi completed the story, his voice filled with pure pain.

Suga reached across Hinata’s prone form and pulled Akaashi in to a hug so the Omega could cry in to his shoulder.

‘I’m grateful he went to help Hinata, and that he was there to save him, but I can’t stop seeing him leaving without a second glance’.

As his sobs began quieting, Suga found his gaze drawn to the cracked open door and golden eyes streaming tears of his own. Tears of remorse.

Placing a stern expression atop his features, Suga crooked a finger, gesturing for the Alpha to enter.

Sheepishly, his hand being rung before him, Bokuto stepped in to the room, and Suga could faintly see Kuroo, Kageyama and Daichi standing behind him in the hall.

‘It seems you have much to talk about,’ Suga murmured, before gracefully untangling himself from the nest.

Knowing Hinata was not waking any time soon with the amount of calming pheromones he had breathed, Suga gave Akaashi a supportive smile and moved to leave the room and allow them privacy to speak.

Knowing that Bokuto was obviously quiet remorseful, Suga felt confident.

Hinata was safe, Bokuto and Akaashi would talk things out, and now he only had one other things to fix.

‘You, mister, should not be out of bed!’ he growled, fixing Daichi with his trademark glare.

Suddenly looking panicked, Daichi put his hands up to stop the Omega stalking towards him with a deadly gaze.

‘I’m sorry, but I really do feel better and I’m sick of staying in bed while things are happening beneath my nose,’ Daichi explained guiltily.

‘The only thing that’ll be occurring under your nose is my fist in your jaw if you don’t rest!’


	18. The Sacrifice pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya awakens, Asahi is besotted, and it seems the forest guardians aren't as animal as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, updates are slower since things have picked up again! I am still loving all your comments, please keep submitting your prompts! Apologies about how short it is but my brain is not on writing tonight

It turns out hitting one's head on a rock is quite painful.

At least Nishinoya thought it was as he blinked open his eyes to searing sunlight. Groaning loudly at the spike the light caused in his head, he squeezed his eyes shut once more with a grimace. His body felt heavy and lethargic as he tried to take stock of his condition. He was alive! He hadn't even been slightly chewed, and other than the intense pain in his head he found himself feeling far better than anticipated when he had been chosen to be a sacrifice.

In his limited experience, sacrifices weren't supposed to walk out alive.

Daring to blink open his eyes once more he surveyed his surroundings. The room around him was a warm cedar, feeling homely and calming. Small cotton curtains flowed in the slight breeze as light streamed in on to the simple bed. And perched beside his bed, with his sleeping face turned towards him as he rested on the edge of the mattress was perhaps the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

Even though his head was muddled, he could practically salivate at the sight of him.

Long chestnut hair was held in a loose bun, gentle strands falling across his perfectly tanned skin. In sleep he looked gentle, but Nishinoya could see the strong muscle evident under his tunic, and his immense height would surely dwarf Nishinoya if he stood. In short, he was hunky, gorgeous, and exactly his type.

He had vague recollections of this man leaning over him as he half-awoke earlier, and his gentle nature had Nishinoya blushing softly. Leaning down with a cheeky smile he placed his lips right next to the sleeping man's ear.

'Good morning gorgeous,' Nishinoya purred.

Caramel eyes were snapping open and the man reared back with a yelp of surprise, his sudden movement causing him to fall backwards off of his chair. The inelegant sprawl of limbs on the nearby rug had Nishinoya cackling with mirth.

Blinking owlishly at him for a few moments, the stranger was scrambling to sit back in to his seat, a bright blush on his cheeks as Nishinoya's words registered.

'Well, if I'd known you'd fall for me that quickly I wouldn't have bothered with the flirting,' Nishinoya teased.

The blush was growing adorably darker, and Nishinoya realised he should probably lay off before the flustered stranger had an aneurysm. 

'H-how are you feeling?' the man stammered.

'Well my head is killing me but considering I thought I'd be dead I'm feeling pretty good,' Nishinoya chirped.

If possible, the man seemed to grow even more shy and ran a huge hand through his hair.

'You're probably a bit confused so I'll try and explain,' he began awkwardly. 'My name is Azume Asahi and I am the king of the forest guardians'.

Nishinoya found laughter spewing from his lips at the absurdity of Asahi's claim. It was impossible. Nishinoya knew what the forest guardians looked like and they were horse-sized, massive fanged foxes, not socially shy but handsome strangers.

Asahi looked as if he expected the laughter and stood with a crack of his spine, determination flitting across his features.

'Please try to stay calm,' he murmured.

Still giggling in bursts, Nishinoya watched with interest what Asahi was planning, only to open his mouth in shock as Asahi's body just morphed before his eyes, bones rearranging with loud snapping sounds until a huge black fox stood where Asahi had been, crimson eyes blinking at him calmly. Terror gripped him and Nishonya screeched loudly as he threw himself off the bed, landing with a harsh jolt on the floorboards.

A loud whine was heard before Nishinoya's wide gaze was taken up by a long black snout which rolled him gently on to his back, the unmistakeable look of concern clear in those crimson eyes. Shakily, Nishinoya reached his hand up to touch the fur, unbelieving that the sight before his eyes was even real. The gentle tongue which lapped against his outstretched hand had him gasping in disbelief.

'I can't believe this! I really must have hit my head hard because I am hallucinating!'

A moment later the gently smiling face of Asahi was yet again gazing down at him.

'You didn't. I promise you that this is real. We have kept our true nature from your village for many centuries, the less they know about our customs the safer they are from our enemies. I am sorry that you have been through such a frightening ordeal, my pack never meant to bring you to harm but you ran off without giving them a chance to explain things,' Asahi murmured softly.

Shaking his head with a soft laugh, Nishinoya contemplated the craziness that was his life as Asahi gently pulled him to his feet.

'You have nothing to fear from me or my people. All will be explained in due course, but first, I believe I should give you an idea as to your future so you won't worry about being eaten. The sacrifices that have been sent in the past have always been welcomed in to my pack, and in time have been turned in to guardians like us. You impressed my people when you put up a fight and tried to defy your perceived fate, and so you have been chosen for something special, to become my bride'.


	19. A Healing Hand pt 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga and Daichi are adorable, Bokuto and Akaashi hash it out, and Iwaizumi dearly loved his mate

Suga had to admit, Daichi really did look happier to be out of bed.

‘Please Suga, you were the one who was explaining to your surgical patients that soon they should move around to strengthen their muscles again, why shouldn’t I get to be out of bed?’

‘Walking around the bedroom is one thing, walking around an entire garden is another!’

‘I’ll take it slow, besides, I want to show you something’.

How could Suga say no to that adorable blush?

So here he was, his arm linked at the elbow to Daichi’s as the tow of them walked slowly through the moonlit garden. Suga felt almost like a naughty child sneaking out of bed for a midnight run in his wolf form, goodness knows he’d done it enough times.

Though Daichi’s warm presence at his side was a good companion as they made their way through the carefully trimmed hedges, Kuroo trailing along farther behind to keep an eye on them. So far Suga had yet to see what Daichi was so excited about, so he focussed on the pain-free breaths of the Alpha beside him, and tried to keep a blush at bay as the warmth of his body seeped in to Suga’s own.

‘Just around this corner! You’ll love it!’ Daichi gushed, quickening his steps.

Suga grinned at his enthusiasm and followed diligently, curious as to what he might find around the hedge corners. 

And he was certainly not disappointed.

His eyes, which had strained in the darkness of the garden, were easily able to make out the sight of beautiful flowers which graced the quiet clearing, their blue petals glowing softly in the moonlight, and throwing light on the tiny green shoots bursting out of the dirt rows.

Neat little scribbles indicated the names of each plant, from ginger root to poppy, chervil and ragwort, all the herbs that he had asked for when he arrived to restock his supplies.

‘They’re for you. The herbs will soon grow in your own garden and you will soon have a healthy supply of all your healing herbs. You can experiment and harvest now, just like you did before!’ Daichi explained happily.

Suga put a hand over his mouth as his eyes watered with overjoyed tears, the thought that the Alpha had commissioned this garden just for him, knowing he would love it, made Suga’s inner Omega howl happily within him.

No other Alpha back home had ever respected his choice to live a practical life rather than one of romance and domestic skills, no, they had scorned his skills when they weren’t in need of them.

Daichi had shown in one gift that he respected Suga’s intellect despite his secondary gender, had sought to provide for his needs, and wished him to stay.

‘And the moonflowers?’

Daichi appeared sheepish at his softly spoken question, and ran a hand through his short hair.

‘Well they’re just to look nice really. Since they only blossom at night, they’re considered rare and sublimely beautiful, just like you,’ Daichi confessed.

Unable to express the depth of his gratitude and sudden swell of affection for the Alpha, Suga simply embraced him gently, breathing in his comforting scent.

‘Thank you Daichi’.

Akaashi was too humiliated and embarrassed to look Bokuto in the eye.

The knowledge that the Alpha had overheard his insecurities and shameful past had him awkwardly huddling at the edges of the nest, his scent sour with rejection and distress.

‘Akaashi…’ Bokuto whispered.

His voice was accompanied by gentle fingers tilting his chin up, so he was forced to meet those reddened, tear-filled orbs.

‘It’s okay really Bokuto, I’m just tired and emotional,’ Akaashi weakly attempted to excuse, his effort falling flat even to his own ears.

Bokuto’s watery gaze hardened and he was suddenly appearing much more serious.

‘No. Enough excuses, enough lies, I know you’re not okay, and it’s alright that you aren’t. You were kidnapped, almost drowned, had no time to rest because you were healing the wounded day and night, you’ve been so strong even though I was so stupid! You let yourself be vulnerable with me and I ruined that,’ Bokuto growled.

Akaashi couldn’t even pretend to hold back the sobs now and he was gently tugged in to Bokuto’s warm embrace, his head resting on the Alpha’s shoulder.

He didn’t know how long he wept for, it could have been hours for all he knew, but Bokuto never once tried to pull away, not even when his tears slowed and he kept embracing the guard, too emotionally and physically drained to move.

‘It was for a good cause, but I should never have allowed myself to value your safety over another’s, anything could have happened to you when I left you alone when kidnappers were on the loose. I won’t ask for your forgiveness, but I’ll spend my whole life atoning for what I did, and I promise right here and now that I refuse to leave you again,’ Bokuto whispered hoarsely.

Akaashi simply smiled softly at the Alpha’s sincerity, and closed his eyes, allowing himself to once again be vulnerable and surrender to the darkness in the Alpha’s arms.

‘I love you Akaashi, and I’ll never again forget that,’ Bokuto’s whispered voice followed him in to an exhausted slumber.

Not so far away was another castle, where an established Alpha and Omega couple were also curled up in a nest. The only difference however, was that one was burning with fever, his eyes rolling around the room with no destination, while the other held his hand with a desperate gaze.

A bang echoed through the room as a young Alpha stumbled in, painting heavily and clearly having run a long way. His spiky hair was in disarray as he bowed hastily at the curled up figures.

‘King Iwaizumi, I’m sorry, they outnumbered me and the Omega got away,’ Kindaichi whispered.

The dark eyes of the Alpha hardened as he registered the report through his haze of concern. Tightening his grip on the clammy hand within his own, he addressed his soldier.

‘Then we try again, and this time we go after all three, there’s no way king Daichi will listen if I ask for help, there is too much bad blood between our peoples,’ Iwaizumi growled determinedly.

‘I will gather the men, we will make another plan and give our lives for our Queen if necessary,’ Kindaichi replied steadily before leaving the couple to their privacy.

The Alpha king’s scent soured with worry as he watched his beloved mate flinch and squirm in his fevered sleep, his brow furrowed deeply.  
Glancing worriedly at his mate’s pregnant belly, Iwaizumi silently prayed for the life of his mate and unborn pups.

‘You better not die on me Shittykawa, you’re stuck with me, and I’ll stop at nothing to save your life’.


	20. The Oikawa Protection Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's reputation gets the best of him and Iwaizumi is soft for his pretty setter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter contains one potentially triggering scene where urine is involved. Please don't read if this will turn you off, however it's only really alluded too rather than graphically described.

Oikawa had always had a bit of a reputation.

Yes, people talked about his prowess at volleyball and his athletic achievements, and he really didn’t mind that they did since he was proud of his team and his skills. Yes, he could be a bit more humble, but didn’t everyone deserve to boast every now and again?  
Besides, he had earnt his title as the Great King.

It was the other side of his reputation that he wasn’t so fond of.

He knew he was good looking, and the girls at school flocked him when he was alone, but never once had he taken them up on their offers.  
He only had eyes for one man, Iwaizumi.

But due to Iwaizumi’s hatred of too much attention, Oikawa had agreed to keep their romance a secret and act merely as friends. Only their team knew the truth, and they fondly referred to them as ‘mum’ and ‘dad’.

However, there were a few people at their school who couldn’t seem to understand that he really wasn’t in to their girlfriends.

He was early to training, as was his custom, as he loved to get in a few serves before the rest of the team arrived. He had changed swiftly and had begun to serve the balls in their container, feeling satisfied by the sting of his palms as he slammed ball after ball with sharp-eyed precision.

Though he couldn’t put the net up without help he could accurately guess at its height and found himself grinning as he imagined his opponents on the other side.  
He reached blindly across for the next ball and found himself grasping at air.

Blinking in surprise as he realised he had yet again gotten lost in the rhythm of the game, he moved to mechanically pick up all the balls which laid haphazardly around the gym.

As he bent to pick up the last one, which had landed near the tangled heap of netting yet to be put up, he found another hand was already touching the ball.  
Whipping his head up, and expecting to see one of his teammates, he found himself staring at one of the boys in his class he rarely spoke too.

‘Oh. Hi Takeshi,’ he greeted awkwardly, not sure what the burly teen wanted.

Takeshi’s thin lips twitched in a smirk and Oikawa had no time to react before he was speaking calmly.

‘Boys, get him’.

Huge hands were gipping his biceps in a tight grip and Oikawa shouted indignantly as he was pulled upright, kicking his legs wildly to try and get free.

‘Hey, what are you doing?’ he growled.

‘Enough of that’.

Oikawa choked in surprise as a school tie was stuffed in to his open mouth and another wrapped around his head so he couldn’t spit it out.  
Okay, now he was panicking, what the hell was going on?

Frightened by the gag in his mouth, Oikawa focussed on breathing quickly through his nose, trying desperately not to gag around the sweaty material.

‘You see Oikawa, you’ve become a problem. Your reputation has all of our girls fawning over your every move, so it’s time to remind you that you aren’t Mr. Perfect all the time,’ Ukishi muttered from somewhere to his right.

Oikawa was struggling to breathe, trying in vain to pull enough air through his nose as his heart sped up in terror. He had no idea what they would do to him and he shivered in fright.

‘Alright boys, let’s deal with those perfect looks,’ Riki chuckled deeply.

Oikawa shrieked behind his gag, the sound coming out muffled as his practice shirt was ripped over his head and the cold air of the gym caressed his bare skin.  
With the iron grip on his arm he couldn’t move as Takeshi uncapped a marker and began to write on his skin.

He couldn’t see the words but he could hear their comments.

‘hah, that’s a good one, write slut next!’  
‘How about faggot?’

The word sent an ice cold shiver down his spine, surely they had no idea that he wasn’t exactly straight? If they did then Iwaizumi could be in danger as well!   
Struggling anew, he managed to elbow Riki in the side, causing him to swear angrily and loosen his grip. Yelling in angrily behind his gag, Oikawa put all his muscles to good use and yanked his arms as hard as he could, managing to finally pull away from their vice-like hold.

But of course he was stopped by his weakness. His knee.

He had lunged forward on his bad knee and it flared up in blinding pain, sending him crashing to the ground with a screech of pain. His abusers didn’t hesitate and soon he found himself shrieking anew as the volleyball net was thrown over his spasming form, the pain in his knee driving him to end his struggling and simply attempt to breathe past the pained tears trickling down his cheeks.

‘You idiot!’ Takeshi snapped at Riki before turning his burning gaze on Oikawa.

‘I think it’s time I really put you in your place, and make you understand just how pathetic everyone else feels in your presence. No more words!’

Oikawa was too pained to even think straight, let alone register what was about to happen before a warm liquid was splashing all over his body, even sinking in to his hair as he shuddered.

‘Due that’s disgusting, you should totally get a photo of this pathetic douche’.

The realisation of what had occurred sent shame bubbling in his soul. Oikawa had never let himself become any less than perfect in people’s eyes other than Iwaizumi, but he was different. The fact that he was half naked, covered in disgusting words and fluid, whilst in absolute pain from his knee had him whimpering.  
He was so distraught at his predicament that he didn’t even notice the loud banging of his team entering the room before taking in the sight before them.

‘Oikawa!’  
‘Get away from him!’  
‘I’m gonna kill you!’

He couldn’t see the thunderous faces of his team as Mad Dog flew at Takeshi and an all out brawl formed near him prone form. He was so pained he didn’t realise that his tormentors were being thoroughly thrashed by his murderous but beloved teens.

What he did feel was the gentle hand on his cheek, and the blanket being draped over his form with gentle ease.

‘Hey there baby, I’m here, I’m right here,’ a familiar voice soothed.

And at the registering of that voice he loved so much he found himself relaxing despite his pain, because no matter what occurred in his life his one constant was Iwaizumi’s steady presence.

‘Let’s get you cleaned up baby, trust me, they won’t be walking out of here on their own’.

He was numb with pain and emotional exhaustion from his ordeal, and didn’t even flinch as Iwaizumi led him to the gym bathroom on shaky legs and ran some wet paper towels over him, treating him so gently that he simply let his mind drift, his tension released by the sheer feeling of safety that was his boyfriend.

And if he somehow blinked and found himself snuggled in his bed, freshly bathed and in his favourite pyjamas he wasn’t frightened. He may have lost time but his beloved laid behind him, Oikawa laid out in the V of his legs.

‘Just relax, no one’s gonna touch you while your team is around’.


	21. A Healing Hand pt 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama have their own brand of affection, Akaashi and Bokuto make it official (finally) and things start to go south

It had been weeks since his failed abduction and Hinata was finally starting to feel like normal again. 

The stress of everything that had happened to him had caused his pheromones to go wild and he had spent many days in bed with Akaashi or Suga taking turns to curl around him protectively. Though he craved their gentle touches, the one who’s presence warmed him the most was Kageyama, as he silently stood guard at their door.  
He couldn’t see the guard, but he could smell him and sometimes catch his shadow under the door.

Knowing just how powerful his guard was as a wolf made him feel a lot safer than he had ever felt in his life.

And now as he was allowed to go back to the healing wards and work, the ability to do what his hand sand mind were accustomed too brought back the normalcy he had craved. He even started to look at the castle as his home.

The sun was high in the sky, and he was diligently sorting out the dried herbs, every so often picking out a leaf which was too old. As his arm flicked out to toss an old herb he found a larger, tanned hand clasping on to his own, and he stilled in his motions.

‘Time to take a break dumbass!’

The gentle hold on his hand denied the heat in his words, and Hinata found himself softly smiling at his tenderness.

‘Alright, I guess that I am a little tired,’ Hinata confessed sheepishly.

‘Then stop dawdling and let’s get going, you’re too skinny as it is and I hear Kenma has been baking all morning,’ Kageyama prompted with a huff.

And if they wandered to the kitchens hand in hand then no one commented, after all, the Omegas deserved some happiness.

Bokuto was determined.

Akaashi had been working hard all morning with a soldier whose legs had both been broken when his horse fell on him in battle. He had been diligently massaging creams in to his legs and doing exercises with him to strengthen the muscles.

Finally finished, Akaashi had moved straight on to the next job and Bokuto frowned from his post leaning against the stone wall.

They had talked at length about Akaashi’s collapse, and Bokuto had firmly expressed that he wished the Omega to take more breaks to avoid the same thing occurring again. Though maybe Bokuto would have to prompt him at first.

Huffing softly at the Omega’s obliviousness to his own needs, Bokuto picked up the bowl of stew that had been given to him by a bowing servant.

‘Akaashi!’ he called obnoxiously loudly.

The call had its desire effect as the raven-haired man whipped his head around to glare at him from the bedside of a young beta.

‘This is a healing room, not a training ground, so kindly shut up!’ Akaashi growled.

Grinning at the spunk of his crush, Bokuto skipped over and thrust the bowl of steaming stew in to his arms.

‘It’s lunch time. You don’t mind him taking a break do you?’ he directed the last of his question to the young beta.

‘Oh no, Akaashi needs to eat more, he’s too thin as it is,’ she scolded with eyes gleaming with amusement.

Akaashi blushed with embarrassment and quickly busied himself with eating to hide his flaming cheeks.  
Satisfied with his successful mission, Bokuto sat down on a nearby stool and simply watched as Akaashi ate, his inner Alpha preening with pride at caring for the Omega.

‘So…Akaashi, have you been courted yet?’ the beta inquired with a sly glance at Bokuto.

Akaashi coughed around his mouthful in surprise.

‘No, I uh, I’m kind of waiting for the Alpha to make his official move,’ Akaashi murmured.

Bokuto was immediately leaping to his feet with a huge grin, his stool clattering over loudly and startling the Omega.

‘Akaashi! Will you court me and be my mate when your next heat comes?’ Bokuto cried out energetically.

Akaashi’s eyes were huge as he looked up at him, a tiny speck of stew staining the corner of his parted lips. Soon he seemed to regain his faculties.

‘I-I accept Bokuto, but for goodness sakes don’t bring up my heat in public!’

Suga smiled softly as he sat in the nest, Hinata and Akaashi purring gently as they scented one another.

He found heat rising to his cheeks as he recalled the thorough scenting Daichi had recently bestowed upon him as he checked the wound for the final time.

‘I’ll have to hurt myself again or else I’ll lose the attentions of my favourite nurse,’ Daichi had chuckled warmly.

‘If I have to bandage you up any time soon you’ll see nothing of me until the next full moon!’

Daichi had had the gall to laugh.  
‘Don’t worry Suga, I’ll be back to my full duties tomorrow but I wanted to ask you to eat dinner with me, that way we can see each other every day’.

It warmed his heart that Daichi loved his company, and he soon found himself with both arms full of his younger Omegas as they turned their scenting upon his own scent glands.

Hinata’s hair tickled his cheeks, but he didn’t care as a deep purr bubbled in his own chest, his Omega happy that his packmates were close and safe.  
Both of them were blossoming as they got to use the skills they’d been taught, and their love was blossoming to as their Alphas began to show a deeper desire for their matings.

It seemed that all was well as their combined warmth made him content and somewhat drowsy.

At the gentle knock of the door Suga gently detached from his cuddle despite the whining of the Omegas and moved gracefully to accept the tray of warm milk that was their customary drink every night.

The guard at the door was new and nervous, so Suga made sure to thank him kindly before returning to the nest and passing around the cups to his excited packmates.

With a trill of delight, Hinata began gulping at his milk happily while Akaashi sipped at his with a fond gleam in his eye.

Suga too consumed his milk slowly, but as the level of drink grew lower his eyes began to close, and he found himself swaying dangerously. A tiny part of his mind panicked at his sudden sleepiness and he dimly registered Hinata slumped over in the nest, his cup rolling along the floor where a limp hand had dropped it.

‘Suga? Hinata?’ Akaashi gasped, though his voice slurred slightly.

Suga couldn’t find the energy to reply and tipped over in to a heap, soft pants leaving his lips as whatever had been in his milk took over and he succumbed to sleep.

Far away king Iwaizumi cradled his spasming mate to his chest and cooed gently at him to calm the movements.

‘Shh love, don’t you worry, everything will be alright soon, help is coming,’ he whispered softly.

And indeed this time he didn’t plan to fail.


	22. Flowers still bloom in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is Persephone, Kageyama is Hades, that's it, that's the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically if you don't understand the original story of Hades and Persephone you won't understand this one so do your research if you don't know what I'm talking about

Hinata was in his element.

Quite literally, in his element of nature. It was the first days of spring, and to celebrate the end of Winter, Hinata had convinced his mother to let him out in to the daisy fields. Well, not without supervision Hinata mused as he stepped silently past the sleeping forms of his guardians, Nishinoya and Tanaka.

They had finished their picnic lunch under the shade of a large tree, and the fullness of their bellies and the warm spring air had lulled his guardians to sleep. Seeing his opportunity, as he was almost never alone (thanks to his overprotective mum, Suga), he grinned cheekily and tiptoed past them, lifting his white cotton robe so it wouldn’t rustle.

When he was far enough away his eyes began to twinkle in excitement and he let himself bound in to a run, his bare feet gliding over the soft green hills as he laughed freely, robes flying in the wind behind him.

Giggling with happiness he let himself fall, rolling down the soft hills without a care for the grass stains that would soon plaster themselves to him.

‘I love Spring!’ he cried in to the wind.

As he sprung upwards, he cartwheeled merrily, flowers blooming wherever his hands caressed the earth as his powers reacted to the positive energy of the Springtime.  
He had been sick all Winter, his abilities over nature unable to handle the lifelessness of the snows, and his mother had swiftly fed him the tea which put him to sleep all season, rather like a hibernation. Suga and Daichi, his parents, both immensely powerful beings, had combined their energy to infuse the tea as they did every year since their child had been born.

All Hinata knew was that at the first sign of snow he drunk the tea and when he woke up again it was springtime and his mother and father were looking down at him with gentle smiles.

Celebrating being awake, he had rushed outside to once again immerse himself in the earth which sung to him in his slumber.

Throughout his gigging and rolling about he had no idea that a pair of cold silver eyes watched him from the shadows under the nearby trees.

Kageyama had been smitten with the god of Spring ever since he first saw him.

He was still living in Olympus at the time, and had seen Suga and Daichi bring their son, Hinata, to the palace for his first introduction to the other Olympians.

‘Who is that?’ Kageyama had asked his friend and right hand man, Kuroo.

‘You mean the adorable ball of sunshine that every deity around here is salivating over? That’s Hinata, god of the Spring,’ his friend had murmured with a predatory grin.

Hinata.  
That name had been like a mantra to him since.

Asking Daichi had proved to be a mistake.

‘No!’

‘Please Daichi, I have resources beyond imagination, I could be a good husband for him,’ Kageyama had pleaded.

‘That doesn’t matter. Hinata is our baby, he’s too innocent for the darkness of your Underworld! He’s the god of life and natural energy, you are death! That could never work’.

Without Daichi’s blessing Kageyama was forced to enact a different plan, one which would ensure that his fated wife would be his and his alone.  
Stepping in to the sunlight, he approached silently towards the giggling boy who was currently picking flowers for a flower crown to match the bright blue flowers in his hair.

With a swelling heart at the pure adorableness that was his love, Kageyama let the dark mists swirling around his feet ebb forward and cloud around the boy.  
Kenma, Kuroo’s current partner and god of sleep and memory, had lent him some of the mists of the Lethe river, potent enough that one inhale would soundly put even the strongest immortal to sleep.

Letting out a gasp of shock the boy crumpled in to the flower bed, the crown he had been working on slipping from slack fingers.  
Bending down, Kageyama swiftly placed his hands underneath Hinata’s back and knees, lifting the groggy god in to his arms so that his head was cradled against Kageyama’s shoulder.

‘W-who are y-you?’ Hinata stammered groggily, wide eyes blinking slower with every passing second.

‘Shh, just rest little one, all will be explained soon’.

With a tiny sigh the Lethe mists did their work and Hinata was falling completely limp in Kageyama’s protective hold.  
With a smirk, the darkness that naturally emanated from his form intensified and he disappeared in to it, the sounds of the Underworld caressing his ears as he materialised in his bedroom.

‘Soon my love, you will see that this place can be your home,’ he whispered softly to Hinata as he laid him down on the scarlet sheets.  
There was no way he was giving this boy back, not even if Daichi and Suga raised all of Olympus itself.


	23. Kuroo's home for abandoned animals pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So essentially Kuroo is a vet and inherits some kittens (btw. the kittens are the rest of the Nekoma team and they are adorable fluff balls)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, I will eventually add the next chapter of a Healing Hand, but this is just some self indulgent fluff because my sister's cat is adorable and you deserve adorable kittens too! Happy isolation!

It was a dark and stormy night.

No really, screw the clichés, it really was pitch black out there, and the pedestrians passing his front windows looked like they were swimming through ink. Well, swimming was kind of accurate too since it was pouring buckets, thunder rumbling ominously every so often.

Kuroo really was glad that he was inside on a night like this.

He had just closed down the veterinary clinic for the night after seeing out old Mrs Hana and her pet bulldog who had somehow got a hold of her freshly baked bread.  
Having assured her that no, bread was not poisonous to dogs, he had fondly waved her goodbye and began to clean down and sterilise his instruments.

Humming softly to himself as he lithely sashayed between examination tables, he found himself frowning suddenly at a small squeaking sound.

Pausing, he stood silently and waited to hear the sound again, and as the rumbling of distant thunder receded he again heard the squeaking noises pipe up over the rain. It was a squeaking that he had heard often over his career and he quickly jogged to throw open his front door, hoping that he wouldn’t be proved correct.  
But unfortunately, fate was not a kind creature.

In a sodden cardboard box were five little kittens curled around one another for warmth as the rain poured over them relentlessly. It was hard to distinguish them apart from the way they were intertwined with one another, shivering in unison.

‘Oh little buddies, hang on, we’ll get you warm,’ he fretted.

Forgoing the cardboard box he pulled off his white coat and gently wrapped the kittens in it, fury bubbling within him that someone could just abandon these poor babies at his doorstep. Old Mr Ji who had owned the practice before him had pulled him aside on his final day in the office before handing over the keys to Kuroo.

‘Be wary, Kuroo, many pets will be dumped at our doors by owners who don’t want them anymore. Be careful not to get too attached’.

Stepping inside, the small kitten with golden and black tipped fur mewled pitifully at the rush of warm air in his examination room. With that one squeak Kuroo found himself, for the first time in his career, hopelessly attached.

‘I know buddy, I know,’ Kuroo whispered, depositing the shivering bundle on one of the tables.

In the strong lighting they looked even more miserable. Kuroo felt himself holding back a swear at the sight of their protruding ribs and spines, their general weak state and the crookedness of their back legs. He had seen this before from animals sold illegally, often the young animals had their legs or wings broken so they couldn’t escape and cause trouble, and it ended up causing them a lot of pain in the long run.

A lot of therapy had been needed for the puppy he had treated years ago in this condition as his muscles were wasted, and Kuroo found himself praying the same would not occur for these precious babies.

‘Okay, I’m gonna dry you guys off and we’ll take a better look at you,’ Kuroo murmured softly, uncaring that he looked crazy talking to the animals.

Rubbing some dry towels over them, he found that indeed he was dealing with five male kittens, and mostly they appeared to be in the same state. Weak, extremely malnourished and with horribly deformed back legs. He doubted they were up to date on their injections either.

Feeling like a horrible human being, Kuroo held down the pitifully squirming silver kitten to better examine the state of the breaks, gently prodding along the bone to feel for the abnormalities.

‘Well, you guys don’t know this but you’re all pretty lucky! No surgery to implant rods or correctives needed to fix these little legs of yours,’ he informed with relief bleeding in to his tone.

The stroking he kept up on the poor baby’s tiny ears seemed to help the discomfort some, and he continued his mantra whilst scratching idly in the sweet spot he knew all kittens had.

‘However, the bad news is I’ll have to re-break, set, and cast them for a while and you’re gonna be a bit uncomfortable boys. Don’t stress though, I’ll be with you the whole way,’ Kuroo murmured.

And indeed he would be. There was no way these abandoned babies were going anywhere.

Gently lifting the kitten back in to the cuddle pile of fluff he moved over to his sharps cabinet and began filling some syringes.

‘Okay buddies, nap time for a bit whilst your daddy Kuroo gets to work, and then we’ll see about some snuggles when I’m done’.

It was safe to say the kittens did not enjoy getting a shot, and Kuroo made sure to gently pet along their spines as their little twitches and squeaks of protest drifted off and they curled up quietly in sleep.

The smallest kitten with dusky brown fur tried to drag himself pathetically closer to the slumbering silver kitten after receiving his shot and Kuroo quickly manoeuvred him closer to his prize whilst he dealt the other first.

‘You two stay nice and cosy and I’ll fix you up last’.

A couple of hours later saw Kuroo curled on the upstairs couch with five groggy charges situated on his lap. He had considered putting them in the observation cage after their legs were splinted straight again but he didn’t have the heart to leave them on their lonesome.

‘I can monitor you just as well up here in the warmth can’t I?’ he babbled as he switched to pat the next ball of fluff who blinked at him with tired eyes.

‘That’s right, you just rest while daddy Kuroo watches over you’.

To say that the kittens soon became the light of the clinic with their adorable mewing, sometimes crazy antics would be an understatement. They were the pinnacle of the clinic, and the young ladies who had always salivated over their handsome vet had secretly shared many photos between them of Kuroo cuddling his fluffy babies inside the pockets of his coat.


	24. A Healing Hand pt 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Omegas have been taken, Iwaizumi is protective, and maybe Oikawa's illness is more sinister a plot than first thought.

Hinata was incredibly tired, his eyes struggling to open as the soothing gate of the horse tried to lull him back to sleep. A tiny part of his inner Omega was somewhat confused as to why he was currently on a horse, but he was too tired to question it, especially as the delicious warmth of strong arms were cradling him so gently against the cold breeze.

Managing to open his eyes a sliver, he dimly registered trees blurring past as they rode and a blurry face with dark hair above him.

In his confusion he thought he recognised the face of his crush and smiled dopily.

‘K-Kageyama?’ He groaned softly.

The Alpha didn’t answer, but a sharp outpouring of pheromones had Hinata falling swiftly back to sleep, a soft smile of his features.

Pushing away the slight guilt that the tiny Omega in his arms thought he was with his beloved, Kindaichi spurred his stallion to ride faster as the castle came in to view in the distance. No matter his guilt he would ensure the safety of his queen, at any cost.

Akaashi was thrust violently in to consciousness as freezing ice water was thrown over his face. Coughing and spluttering in shock he scrambled in to a crouch, eyes wide with sudden terror.

He somewhat registered angry voices near him.

‘You idiot! What did you do that for? The poor things are scared enough as it is!’

‘King Iwaizumi wants them up now’

‘There are better ways than to terrify the precious Omegas!’

The sound of a slap reverberated through the air and Akaashi flinched violently, eyes darting for his packmates. He didn’t have to look far because Suga and Hinata were swiftly bundling up beside him, the three of them shaking fiercely from the cold and fear.

‘Alright Omegas, I know that was a bad move, but we need you guys to get up and moving! The king has ordered you to come before him,’ a young Beta announced.  
His companion, whose dark stare and lined eyes could freeze one to the spot, roughly grasped Suga’s arm and yanked him to his feet.

Unwilling to be separated, Hinata and Akaashi followed closely as they were led down a narrow hallway to two huge oaken doors. Having seen similar grandeur in Daichi’s quarters, Suga knew that whoever was behind those doors was very powerful.

Knocking loudly, their escorts waited until the sound of a muffled, ‘enter’ from within. Forcing one step after another Akaashi shuffled inside, Hinata clinging to his side.

His sharp nose immediately picked up the smell of an injured person, and Akaashi scanned the room quickly, his eyes landing on a huge four poster bed.

Upon it lay a beautiful Omega, who was shaking and muttering as a worried Alpha smoothed back his chocolate locks.

‘My king,’ their escorts said in unison, bowing low.

The Alpha fixed their small group with an intense glare.

‘My mate is sick, and no one has been able to cure him. I fear he will soon loose our child and his life, you must help us!’

It felt wrong somehow, to want to help the enemy of their people, but seeing the pregnant Omega lying there so weak and helpless had their protective instincts flaring up.

It was no secret that Omegas had a desire to nurture, especially those who were clearly suffering and in need. Their oaths as healers assisted their instincts, and they were soon glancing at each other to confirm their agreement.

Sighing softly, Suga stepped forward and faced the king with a steady stare.

‘If we help your mate, will you let us return home?’

It was clearly a battle for Iwaizumi to agree, but soon he was answering a soft ‘fine’.

Swarming towards the bed, Hinata began to feel for the queen’s pulse, whilst Akaashi began feeling his forehead to gauge his temperature.

‘When did he become like this?’ Suga asked curiously.

‘It was just after the feast we had to celebrate the baby announcement. He complained that his robes were pinching him but other than that there was no complaint. He’s been like this ever since,’ Iwaizumi explained, the stress evident in his tone.

‘His heartbeat is far too high’

‘Temperature is too’

Suga’s mind flared as a possibility arose.

‘Did he complain that his robe was pinching him all over?’ he asked hurriedly.

‘No, just around his thigh,’ Iwaizumi replied, clearly puzzled.

Ripping down the covers, Suga was quick to draw up the queen’s robe, uncaring of modesty, and found exactly what he was looking for. It was barely noticeable and often covered by clothing, a tiny scratch on the outside of his thigh. Bit this scratch was ringed with sickly yellow and purple residue.

‘Poison. Your mate was complaining of a pinching in his robes because someone shot a tiny dart tipped with poison past his thigh so it would slice him but not imbed in and become obvious,’ Suga concluded gravely.

Iwaizumi’s gaze lit up in fury and he stepped out of bed to pace back and forth.

‘One of your Karasuno men must have done this!’ he growled.

Suga allowed Hinata and Akaashi to begin analysing the wound whilst he squared up to the angry Alpha.

‘You don’t know that. And besides, we may be at war but no one in their right mind would target an Omega, they’re universally considered precious!’ Suga reasoned.  
For a moment he almost wavered in his position when those furious red eyes were fixed on him, but slowly the rage back off until Iwaizumi appeared much more reasonable.

‘You speak the truth. But I will send my men to find any traces of a plot against my mate, and no one will be safe from my wrath, Karasuno or not’.


	25. A Healing Hand pt 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alphas worry, Oikawa awakens, and the war takes a turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter! But thoughts about a merperson au?

Kageyama groaned softly as he was thrust out of sleep.

Someone was shaking him and calling his name but through the fogginess of his head he scarcely cared about getting up on time. His bed, however, felt unusually cold and hard.

‘Kageyama wake up!’

Blinking tiredly, he squinted his gaze to see a frantic Bokuto above him, the Alpha’s golden eyes alight with horror.

‘Bokuto?’ he mumbled.

Seeing that he was awake, the silver-haired warrior was quick to forcibly pull Kageyama in to a sitting position.

‘Snap out of it! The Omegas are gone!’

Suddenly the events of the previous night flooded back in to his fuzzed mind with startling clarity. It was late and the Omegas were in their chambers, the maid who had brought their drinks had offered Kageyama and Kuroo a cup of their own, and knowing their night of guard duty was going to be long, they had accepted.

Anything beyond that was a blurr, and belatedly Kageyama realised that he must have been drugged. Sure enough, a glance across the hallway revealed Kuroo groggily picking himself off of the stone floor, his mate Kenma, supporting him with an anxious frown.

Bokuto’s words also filtered in to his consciousness, and with a spurt of adrenaline he staggered to his feet.

‘Who took them?’ he demanded shakily.

Bokuto sighed helplessly before brandishing a scroll with an unmistakeable insignia.

‘King Iwaizumi finally managed to capture them, and if they rode steadily all throughout the night they should be reaching the castle by now,’ he added dejectedly.  
Kageyama felt ice flood his veins at the thought of tiny, fragile Hinata in the clutches of those tyrants, and he knew that Bokuto was likely just as concerned about Akaashi.

‘Does Daichi know?’ Kuroo muttered as he rubbed his forehead with a wince.

‘It’s alright, I sent a message to him when I found you,’ Kenma answered softly.

Grunting appreciatively, Kuroo folded his mate in to his embrace as the pudding-haired Beta exuded his anxious pheromones.

‘And the Omegas, do you think they were hurt?’ Kageyama dared to ask.

Thankfully Bokuto shook his head.

‘There was no sign of struggle Kageyama, it’s likely they were also drugged before they knew they were in danger. I’m sure they weren’t hurt. The scroll seems to hint that Iwaizumi needs them for something, so he’ll probably take care of them’.

The reminder that Hinata was in the clutches of their enemy had a soft snarl ripping unhindered from his lips.

‘I don’t care if he needs them. We’re going to get our Omegas back!’

Someone was touching him.

Someone was touching him and he didn’t like it.

Apparently his baby was not happy either as the pup wriggled within his womb, that reminder of the precious child within him making his inner Omega whine happily.  
Though no amount of sudden affection could chase away the fact that cold hands were touching his pregnant belly and he was decidedly unhappy about it. The problem was, his usual energy just didn’t seem to be coming back to him enough to kick up a fuss.

A sudden pain in his thigh managed to kick-start his mind enough for a small whimper to escape his dry lips.

Immediately the cold hands were gone but the sharp pain remained and he shifted restlessly against it, a frown painting his features.

A familiar chuckle vibrated through the air in response to his distaste, and a voice he loved more than the universe itself followed.

‘Shh beloved, let them work’.

Whoever ‘them’ was, apparently took that as permission to continue with that stabbing pain and the burn of their labours brought a long keen from his throat as firy agony burnt through him.

‘King Iwaizumi, please keep him calm! Try and settle him if you can, the stress isn’t helping the baby,’ and unfamiliar voice chirped.

Familiar palms were cupping his cheeks then as the scent of pine and wood smoke eclipsed his existence, the pheromones of his mate helping to alleviate his pain slightly.

‘Can you look at me, beloved?’

Unable to resist the pleading in that voice Oikawa’s eyes blinked hazily open to the sight of his mate’s gentle face looming in to his field of vision. Whatever was cutting him was blocked from his sight, causing his inner Omega to bristle furiously in protection of the unborn cub.

Iwaizumi’s caramel gaze was so gentle and he lowered himself closer to Oikawa until those eyes were all that transfixed his attention.

‘I know you just woke up baby, but you chose a really bad time for it. Let the healers work for a while’.

He was so confused, healers? Bad time?

‘I-Iwa…’ he managed to stammer anxiously.

‘Hush now, I’ll be right here with you when you wake again’.

What?  
Wake again?

A glimpse in to suddenly crimson eyes and an intake of those overwhelming pheromones which screamed: calm! Mate safe! Sleep now! Had Oikawa’s own chocolate gaze dimming yet again.

The last sensation he registered was a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose.

‘Sleep well treasure’.

It seemed like days later that Oikawa’s eyes finally blinked open again.

Iwaizumi had felt so cruel as he had been forced to put his mate back under after he finally resurfaced from unconsciousness. Those chocolate orbs had been so scared and unsure, but at the same time trusting that Iwaizumi would care for him in his weakness.

His mate’s faith in him was terrifying.

The Omega Healers had been in the midst of cauterising the wound in an effort to burn out infection, and despite his happiness at his mate’s awakening there was no way Iwaizumi would let him go through that.

Though the hours spent waiting at his mate’s bedside seemed to make him second guess.

It was now midnight, and his mate was sleeping comfortably, one delicate hand curled protectively over his bump as if to shield the child even in sleep.

The healers had been shown to the guest rooms, except for the young ginger-haired Omega who had offered to sleep in the corner in case of emergencies. 

With the respect he had been brought up with for Omegas, and the knowledge of just how rare and precious they were to society, it felt so wrong to have taken these healers from a place of safety. And judging by the lingering Alpha scents upon them, a place of budding romance.

But the thought of Oikawa and his unborn pup dying far outweighed the guilt.

Undoubtedly Daichi would be furious and likely had his armies marching on Aoba Johsai right this minute, but Iwaizumi couldn’t seem to muster up his usual hate for the Karasunos.

‘You know, when Daichi and I took over our father’s wars I thought at least one of us would have won by now. There’s so much bad blood between our peoples…But I can’t help but think about the future of our pup, I don’t want them growing up in a world of violence and blood,’ Iwaizumi spoke aloud, his voice echoing in the silence of his chambers.

‘Then let’s end it. Let’s end the war,’ a timid voice murmured softly from beside him, as his mate’s eyes opened for good.


	26. We could be heroes pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto is Ace, the protector of Fukurodani and there is no way he's going to let Black Diamond get away. Though maybe a handsome reporter, Akaashi Keiji, may know more than he lets on.

One day they would laugh about this moment.

When their hair was grey, or in Bokuto’s case - more grey, and when their grandkids were staring up at them with huge inquisitive yes and demanding more stories. But right now, it really wasn’t funny.

Things were somewhere in the realm of weird and coincidental.

‘Great work Ace, you let Black Diamond get away again,’ a sarcastic voice grumbled over the commlink.

Perched high on the edge of a gargoyle, Bokuto scanned the city-scape below with a sharp gaze.

‘Oh shut up Kuroo, you know how well he slips in to the darkness. That guy’s impossible to track!’ Bokuto shot back mutinously.

‘Are you even sure this Black Diamond is a dude? I mean with that ass…’

Spluttering at the audacity of his ‘chair-guy’ Bokuto almost tumbled off of the gargoyle.

‘Seriously!’

Ignoring the hyena cackle of his best friend, Bokuto ruffled his white feathered wings, enjoying the cool night breeze through the feathers. He hadn’t been out on patrol in a while what with his job at the Fukurodani police precinct in constant need of his presence and the sheer exhaustion of being the city’s hero.

In his time as Ace, he had sent several problematic villains packing with a powerful hit from his huge wings or a jab with his electric ecrisma sticks. Damn he loved those sticks.

Bu the one villain who remained as elusive as ever was Black Diamond, who despite what Kenma and Kuroo would say, was totally Bokuto’s arch-nemesis.

‘You know Bokuto, for Black Diamond to be your nemesis he would actually have to commit a felony,’ Kenma drawled, as if reading his mind.

‘He’s totally a criminal, don’t you remember that one time when he broke in to the art museum and ripped up that famous painting?’ Bokuto defended.

‘Bro, you ripped up that painting by crashing in to it trying to catch the guy,’ Kuroo shot down unhelpfully.

Pouting in frustration as his two best friends turned on him, Bokuto found himself quickly distracted by the sounds of loud voices in a nearby alley.  
I know, cliché right, but seriously, bad stuff always seemed to happen in Fukurodani alleyways.

Tensing the powerful muscles of his thighs, Bokuto leapt off of the gargoyle, unfurling his huge wings as he did so, and glided soundlessly towards the noise. As he got closer Bokuto managed to spot three men crowding a younger man who was have concealed in shadow.  
Seeing the glint of moonlight off of a knife, Bokuto flapped noisily, drawing attention to his hovering form.

Whipping around, the lead guy’s eyes seemed to bug out of his head at the sight of the city’s hero.

‘Dude, let’s get out of here, you don’t want to tangle with Ace!’ the second man cried out.

Dropping the knife out of fear, the three guys sprinted away, leaving Bokuto to alight down on to the ground and address the victim.

‘All is now well citizen, Ace has taken care of the problem!’ Bokuto boomed proudly, puffing his chest up to look more manly.

Stepping in to the pale light of a nearby street-lamp, the victim blinked casually at Bokuto, appearing completely unruffled by his previous situation.

‘Wow, do you say that to all the damsels in distress?’ the man drawled, half-lidded eyes peering intently at his rescuer.

Bokuto felt as though he had choked on his next words at the sight of him. Through his work at the precinct he had met a lot of people before and he recognised this particular man as Akaashi Keiji, Fukurodani Gazette’s top superhero reporter. Oh, and of course there was the fact that Akaashi was sinfully handsome.

‘Umm not everyone, just you,’ Bokuto stammered out, embarrassment flooding his cheeks.

Akaashi hummed in amusement, eyes sparkling with supressed laughter.

‘Well then, if I’m so special, then would you care to fly me home?’  
Well, how could Bokuto say no to that.

It seemed that his meeting with Akaashi was good luck because a few nights later Bokuto found himself having his first conversation with Black Diamond.

Pelting around a corner, and cursing the fact that the halls were too small for him to unfurl his wings, Bokuto swore under his breath as he saw Black Diamond running gracefully ahead like a living shadow, with, ironically, a stolen diamond clutched in his fist.

‘Hey stop!’ Bokuto called out breathlessly.

Black Diamond halted and turned to stare at Bokuto, his stormy eyes glimmering in the exit lights.

It was the first real look Bokuto had ever gotten at the villain, and he had to admit the guy’s costume was pretty cool. A full black body suit was accented by small glimmers of light, light tiny diamonds embedded within. His dark hair appeared almost navy in the overhead lights as his black domino mask hid his identity from Bokuto’s curious gaze.

‘Wow…I didn’t think that would actually work,’ Bokuto puffed as he halted a few metres away from his nemesis.

‘Not used to running, are you fly-boy?’ a smooth voice inquired.

Bokuto was speechless for a few moments, this was the first time he had actually heard the villain speak, and he had to admit, Kuroo was right. Black Diamond had a fantastic ass.

‘It’s Ace, actually. Now hand over that diamond!’ he demanded, making sure his voice was deep and intimidating.

Though apparently not intimidating enough as Black Diamond twirled the jewel around in his dainty hands, a teasing smirk plastered on his lips.

‘Oh this little thing? Honey if you knew just what this diamond was meant for you’d be assisting me,’ Black Diamond replied, his voice practically a purr in the echoing corridor.

Hoping the darkness would hide the hot blush on his cheeks from the sultry tone of the villain’s voice, Bokuto cleared his throat.

‘Ah yes, ahem…well, it doesn’t matter. What does matter is that you stole something that doesn’t belong to you!’  
Black Diamond huffed out a little laugh.

‘Stole…I prefer the term, acquired. Paints a much nicer picture doesn’t it? Now, let me tell you how this is going to go. You’re going to stand there and keep looking like a perfectly sculpted male specimen whilst I take this little trinket with me,’ he stated casually, slowly stalking forward with each word until they were practically nose to nose.

Bokuto knew it was his chance, that he should strike out and take the villain down, but something in the back of his mind held him back and left him staring wide eyed at those mesmerising stormy eyes.

Gulping audibly, Bokuto managed to find his speech.  
‘What makes you so sure?’

‘Oh…just a hunch,’ Black Diamond purred and seconds later Bokuto’s mind short-circuited as a warm kiss was planted on his lips and the villain’s pine-wood scent eclipsed his existance.

When his mind seemed to fizzle back to life it was because of Kuroo’s voice yelling in his comms.

‘Bokuto! Stop drooling and catch him! He’s getting away!’

Shaking his head to rid the lingering cloudiness, Bokuto sprinted off the way that he assumed Black Diamond had gone and was just swift enough to see the villain dissolve in to black smoke, a laugh echoing slightly in his wake.

Staring dumbly at the place where he had vanished, Bokuto finally spoke up.

‘Well at least we know he’s definitely a boy now’.  
‘That’s not important right now!’ Kuroo screamed in his ear.

Elsewhere Akaashi Keiji sighed as he allowed his costume to dissolve in to black smoke, the diamond clasped safely in his hands. He had been tipped off about the intended swap of the diamond for illegal missiles by his partner.

Though he had never met the mysterious NEKOMA, one of the most famous underground hackers, the assumed man had begun sending him small hints about new jobs he could undertake. Though Akaashi still didn’t know how the boy knew that he was Black Diamond.

Watching over his beloved city from his window, Akaashi smiled at the thought of the kiss he’d just shared with the love of his life, Bokuto Kotaro, the youngest ever police captain by day and superhero by night.

‘Oh Bokuto, when will you ever learn…’


	27. A Healing Hand pt 12 - epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluff for most of it, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As sad as it is to say, this is the final instalment of a Healing Hand. Thanks for all the awesome comments on this oneshot which turned in to a twelve-shot, but anyway!
> 
> Any prompts or ideas you want me to explore, just leave a comment and I'll endeavour to get to it

The sun was just arising over the distant mountains when the armies of Aoba Johsai and Karasuno met in the open plains. Black cloaked Karasuno men lined up tensely on their mounts behind the two huge black warhorses who led them. Upon which sat Kuroo and Daichi, both with icy glares fixed on their faces.

Only a hundred metres away lined Aoba Johsai’s blue cloaked riders.

But as Kageyama watched, three familiar faces were brought to the front to stand beside King Iwaizumi.

‘I believe it’s time we got our Omegas back,’ Daichi growled.

With a nod from Kuroo, Daichi led his captain of the guard, Kageyama and Bokuto in a trot as they moved to meet in the middle of the battle field with Iwaizumi and his men.

‘I see you are ready to attack my kingdom,’ Iawizumi greeted deeply, his sharp eyes assessing the opponents before him.

‘We would go to any lengths to bring home our Omegas,’ Daichi replied coldly.

Soon the Omegas were brought forward and Kageyama let out an internal sigh of relief as he laid eyes on the perfectly healthy Hinata, who was barely restraining himself from rushing in to Kageyama’s embrace.

‘Daichi, I believe that we should let Iwaizumi speak further before you wage war,’ Suga spoke up, watching his Alpha imploringly.  
Daichi sighed and nodded to the foreign king, his respect for his Omega not allowing him to refuse.

‘I was wrong to take your Omegas. But my mate, queen Oikawa, had been poisoned and both he and the babe would have died had not it been for your healers. Tell me honestly, Diachi, is you knew I wouldn’t aid you if you asked then wouldn’t you go to any lengths to save the one you love,’ Iwaizumi challenged.

The sincerity in the notoriously gruff king’s voice surprised Kageyama. He had not expected this talk to remain as peaceful as it had so far.

After many moments, in which Daichi appeared hard at thought, the Alpha finally spoke, his voice filled with resignation.

‘You are right, Iwaizumi, I would do anything for Suga. But I am guessing that you did not wish to just admit a wrongdoing. What is it you desire?’  
Iwaizumi seemed to grow unusually solemn.

‘I desire an end to this war. You and I both know that it is pointless, no one even remembers why we’re fighting anymore! We do not have to follow our father’s example’.

For the first time in weeks, Daichi grinned broadly.

‘I can not believe that I’m saying this, but I agree with you. Let us part as allies’.

Knowing that no conflict would be on the horizon, the omegas waisted no time in pulling themselves on to their Alpha’s horses and embracing their future mates tightly.

However their reunion was interrupted by a small and hesitant voice.

‘Actually I have a request, king Daichi,’ Hinata called. ‘I wish to stay in Aoba Johsai to assist with Oikawa’s birth. When it is over I will return, but I wish to see through the task we started’.

Three months later found Oikawa reclining in his bed, a fond smile etched on to his lips as he gazed down at the three squirming bundles in his arms.   
A week ago had found Oikawa clutching his stomach at the painful cramps forcing their way through him as Kageyama, his new guard, quickly called for his mate through their fresh bond. 

It had been agonizing as he sweated and panted through the pain, only to find that having met his pup he would also have to deliver two extra surprises. But the strong grip of his mate who had been beside him the whole time had given the Queen a strength he had never before possessed.

That same reassuring presence re-entered the room with a low growl of satisfaction, the tired king having returned from a day of peace treaty signings.

‘I will never get tired of coming home to this,’ Iwaizumi murmured as he slid in to bed beside his mate.

Oikawa huffed out a small laugh and allowed the king to take hold of their little Alpha girl, Sakura.

‘What? The scene of your lazy Omega lounging around doing nothing,’ Oikawa sniped.

Grumbling protectively, Iwaizumi tucked Oikawa’s head in to the crook of his neck and shoulder.

‘Lazy? Baby you’re still recovering from being poisoned and giving birth to triplets. I’d hardly call that lazy’.

Shifting the now sleeping babies in his arms, Oikawa managed to curl closer to Iwaizumi’s warm bulk, a gentle smile fixed firmly on his features.

‘I will thank the gods every day that I was lucky enough to find you,’ the Omega murmured.

Iwaizumi didn’t need to say anything, the tightening of his protective grasp said more than mere words could express. Basking in the love of his mate and the sound of three tiny heartbeats, Oikawa found himself drifting off in to the warm embrace of sleep.

‘Bokuto…what are those?’  
‘They’re flowers I picked for you Akaashi!’  
‘Umm I hate to say this but babe those are weeds…but I love them. I’ll put them in a vase right over by the window’.

‘Bokuto, you’re soaking wet what were you doing?’  
‘I got those pastries you like from the kitchens! You should close down early for the night’  
‘Oh you stupid Alpha. Alright…give me one of those pastries…and go get a towel before I’m treating you for hypothermia!’  
‘Well what can I say Akaashi, maybe I like you as my hot nurse’  
‘Sometimes I really hate you’.

‘We should become official mates!’  
‘That’s how you’re asking me? Right after we just had sex!’  
‘Well, it was good wasn’t it?’  
‘That’s not the point!’  
‘Fine, pretend you didn’t hear that and I’ll ask again tomorrow while we’re on a super romantic picnic’  
‘Oh my gods Bokuto, just shut up and bite me’

Suga grumbled in annoyance as a sharp kick was applied to his rips from the inside, his sleep disturbed by the antics of the pup inside him.

‘Daichi I think your pup would be better suited to being a court jester since he likes summersaulting so much,’ Suga groaned.

The warm hands of his mate massaging the aches from his back helped to alleviate some of his annoyance.

‘So he’s my pup now?’ Daichi growled in amusement, leaning down to lick a stripe up Suga’s neck and make him squirm.

‘Well there’s no way any pup of mine will be doing anything so unseemly,’ Suga played along, his gentle gaze locking with that of his mate.

‘No,’ Daichi agreed as he scented his pregnant mate. ‘They’ll probably be stuck up inside some boring old library being quizzed on herbs and seeds’.

Daichi probably seen it coming as his hormonal Omega’s eyes flashed with playful annoyance, but soon he found himself sprawled across the other side of the bed having been hit with a well-aimed pillow.

‘Just remember those herbs and seeds saved your life!’  
‘No, my dove, you saved my life’.  
‘I swear Daichi, if you don’t shut up right now you’re going to make me cry all over these pillows!’

Hinata hummed softly to himself as he rolled up the last bandage from the wash, having promised to finish up the tidying for an exasperated Akaashi as he raced off to extract splinters from his over-excited mate.

‘What he was doing sparring so close to a cactus only the gods know!’ Akaashi had grumbled, though Hinata had seen the affection brimming in those stormy eyes.  
As he placed the bandage in its rightful pile he found his humming turning in to a squeak of surprise as he was caught around the middle from behind and swept up in to a pair of strong arms.

Wriggling around, he found himself face to face with a very pleased looking Kageyama, whose dark eyes were alight with what looked like hunger.

‘Well well well, what do we have here? A little Omega healer all alone for the taking,’ the Alpha purred.

Giggling madly as he was carried out towards their shared rooms, Hinata curled in to those strong arms and the warmth they provided.

‘I think I’ll just have to take him all to myself’.


	28. We Could Be Heroes pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Akaashi thinks he shouldn't have chosen journalism as a career

Many people would argue that being a reporter was a rather cushy, safe, sometimes boring job. Indeed, Akaashi Keiji’s father had argued a similar line when he had tried to dissuade the youth from pursuing such a career.

‘Writing articles about superheroes used to be a hobby Keiji! Why would you waste your life in such a low-paying career?’

Akaashi’s rebuttal of, ‘but it’s my passion’ certainly hadn’t changed his father’s mind.

But with several awards and a presitigious office to his name, Akaashi found he cared less and less about his father’s opinions as the years went by. He got to spend his days researching epic battles and exposing villains.

And the fact that he got the first look at the most recent photos taken of Ace and his deliciously tight-fitting suit didn’t hurt either.  
Though, on days like today, he found himself wondering whether maybe his father might have been right.

‘Bokuto, get your ass down to the Fukurodani Gazette!’ Kuroo’s voice buzzed in his ear.

From where Bokuto was standing on the pavement outside the very building in question, he understood just why his friend would be directing him to this particular spot.

‘I’m already here dude,’ he replied.

Kuroo swore loudly on the other end of the line.

‘Damnit, you’re there as a civilian? Can you get away from your officers and change in to the suit?’

Slipping silently behind a stone pillar, Bokuto unbuttoned his uniform shirt to reveal the suit beneath. His wings seemed to shiver with relief as they were released from their tight hold against his skin.

‘Ace will make another miraculous appearance in a moment,’ Bokuto assured as he slapped his mask over his eyes.

Peeping out at the situation through seemingly fresh eyes, Bokuto knew that he was soon about to be doing a whole lot of paperwork. Rubble cascaded down on to the street as the villain of the week, a huge lizard-like creature who Bokuto swore was copying the Spiderman Comics.

His name was about as original as his form: The Lizard.

The Lizard was currently destroying the stone building with his tail as he paced back and forth on the roof, proudly displaying the struggling figure trapped in his fist.  
On closer inspection, the hostage bore a startling resemblance to Bokuto’s last wet dream.

‘Don’t do anything stupid bro, you need to be careful about this!’ Kuroo cautioned.

From the slightly louder tapping of keys in the background, Bokuto knew Kenma was concerned for their favourite reporter.

Determination flitting across his gaze, Bokuto leapt in to the air with a powerful thrust of his wings, the great appendages propelling him towards The Lizard at a startling speed until he was hovering towards the gob-smacked villain.

‘Let go of the reporter, Akaashi has nothing to do with your aims,’ Bokuto boomed, crossing his arms across his chest.

The Lizard’s yellow eyes narrowed with thought.

‘Actually, he has everything to do with my aims. Akaashi Keiji, the most famous superhero reporter in all of the city will need a first hand account of your demise in order to write my victory,’ The Lizard retorted smugly.

Bokuto growled audibly.

His epic and very manly reply was snatched by the sound of Akaashi’s beautiful voice.

‘All I’ll be writing is your obituary if you don’t put me down!’

Bokuto smirked at the fire in Akaashi’s voice, even trapped in the fist of a giant villain the young man was filled with spunk. His slightly curly hair tossed by the wind, and with those stormy eyes to match, Bokuto was hard pressed not to drool as he listened to Akaashi’s reply.

The raucous laughter of The Lizard interrupted his musings and re-focussed him on the task at hand.

‘Obituary? Hah, and what are you going to do little human?’

‘Not much, that’s his job,’ Akaashi stated with a smug smile.  
‘What d-‘

Anything else the villain might have said was lost in a loud screech of pain as Bokuto’s fist slammed in to The Lizard’s scaly head, the force of the punch sending him flying in to the neighbouring building.

Unfortunately it also sent Akaashi plummeting amongst a rain of rubble as The Lizard’s fist opened on impact.

Cursing audibly, Bokuto put on a burst of speed reached out his arms to snag Akaashi’s falling form. Flaring out his wings, Bokuto slowed their descent until he could gently alight on the pavement, the sound of the crunch as an unconscious villain fell behind him bringing Bokuto a sick sense of satisfaction.

The reporter in his arms was oddly still, and Bokuto glanced down to see Akaashi’s pale face looking right up at his own. Those stormy eyes were fixed on his own masked ones, and the fondness in them almost made Bokuto drop the reporter.

‘Thank you for saving me again, Bokuto-san’

Feeling high off of the memory of Akaashi’s warm words, it wasn’t until Bokuto was home in his apartment with a shell-shocked Kuroo and a slightly more fidgety than normal Kenma, that he realised that whilst in his Ace suit, Akaashi had called him by his name.

‘shit!’


End file.
